The Offspring of the god
by Exquisiteshine
Summary: Being special among the special is pretty hard. Romance, Humor, Super Natural, Action. Gakuen Alice greek mythology style. Mikan and Hotaru was suddenly sent to G.A. and discovers the hidden bloodline of gods within them.
1. We are WHAT!

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Gakuen Alice, and if I do, I don't need to write any G.A. fanfics anymore!!!**

"I know this day would happen" Yuka said to another woman beside her who happens to be her friend. "But I don't expect that they would find out this about them this early" Haruhi replied, the mother of Imai Hotaru. "we have no other choice but to send those two in gakuen alice, we cannot hide their identity forever"

…

"Hotaru, what are they talking about? Identity? Gakuen alice? Are they talking about us?" Mikan asked to hotaru, they are currently listening to the older women's conversation in their bedroom via hotaru's invention #N hotaru bug. "Yeah I think so, I am wondering why are they gonna send us to a school exclusively for super geniuses" Hotaru replied with stoic face and cold eyes.

…

"Yes I think so Haruhi, but Mikan and Hotaru are still very young, I still don't want to be apart with my daughter" Yuka said in verge of crying. "Hey yu-chan, don't cry, we cannot do anything about it, Mikan and Hotaru are special individuals, Geez, It was really our fault on falling in love with such mischievous men" Haruhi sighed. Yuka finally broke down and Haruhi gave all comfort she needed,

…

"I cannot understand hotaru, our fathers? Mischievous? What in the hell are they talking about?! And we will be separated?! Argh I cannot understand!!!" Mikan randomly blabbed, her brain was full of thoughts of getting separated and their fathers.

"the only way to know is to ask them directly" Hotaru said and dragged mikan toward the library where their mothers are currently talking.

---

Hotaru slammed the door opened and asked without expression but with a piercing glare "What is just the meaning of this mom?"

"The both of you are eavesdropping? You know its bad to eavesdrop mikan and Hotaru" Haruhi sweatdropped on the sudden appearance of her daughter and Mikan.

Neither Mikan nor hotaru have met their fathers, they are sure to be surprised to know about these men, both of them grew up with love and care only by their mothers. Yuka regained her composure and finally said something "Haruhi, it's about time that they would know about it"

"What do we need to know mom, please tell us about it" Mikan said looking at her mother willingly.

"I think so Yu" Haruhi stated and breath inhaled deeply to ease her tension.

"Mikan, Hotaru both of you know many about the Greek Mythology, right?" Yuka started to ease the tension that was building up.

"Yes" Mikan and Hotaru simply replied.

"Okay, both of you, listen carefully, we need to send you to alice academy tomorrow, it is not like we have any other choice, they will continue to pursue us whenever we go once they found out about your identity and they are not just ordinary people. If we tried to escape our success rate would be 0%. Gakuen alice is introduced as school for extra ordinary geniuses, but it is not, Gakuen Alice is a school for the mythological creatures and the two of you are one of them"

"Wha?! Kaa-san how could that possibly be?! We are mythological creatures? Mom! They are Just MYTH just Mere MYTH, we cannot be one of them" Mikan protested.

"That's what you thought, Gods, Olympus, Titans, Sicily, Harpies, Centaurs, and…- demi-gods still exists. They are still wandering around on another dimension, some are sent here on earth to study and how to co-exist with humans and some are born here on earth, Mikan and Hotaru are one of them. This might be very surprising, what am I talking about, it should be surprising. Your fathers are Gods"

Mikan and Hotaru went dumbstruck with all the facts that they have just heard, their brains are still trying to counter the facts, saying that those aren't true.

"I will get straight to the point, both of you are demi-gods, your fathers are Hades and Hephaestus"

"Kaa-san you are kidding right? It isn't a nice prank you know" Mikan said with her trailing voice.

"I am sorry Mikan but I am not, Mikan's father is Hades while Hephaestus is Hotaru's. Your fathers are trying hard to hide your identities but the Academy's information agency is really fast. You two demi-gods have this greek power called alice. The main reason why we don't want to send you to that school because that school is very strict, any non-greek people are prohibited to enter, while you, cannot go out as you want. I and Haruhi really don't want this to happen, we are very sorry" Yuka said with her bangs covering her eyes, so that the tears that want to fall cannot be seen.

"Kaa-chan, tell me those are not true, tell me those are just mere prank of yours, tell me those are just jokes, tell me…" Hotaru said while shaking her mother, completely lost her cool.

"I am sorry dear, but we cannot tell you a joke this serious. We really don't know how to tell this to you so we kept it a secret" Haruhi said trying to look away from hotaru.

"Then you should have at least told us about this matter, you just told us when you are gonna cross the bridge!" Mikan exclaimed and she and hotaru ran to the room where they are earlier.

"ARGH! Mikan I just cannot believe them" The expression less hotaru for the first time in many months (o.O oh months, maybe years)she have her emotions overwhelmed her self-control.

"Mikan, Hotaru, we are sorry, but once you two have calmed down please pack your things already, we have packed your daily necessities, your clothes and others stuff still aren't packed." Yuka said behind the door and left. Finally Mikan and Hotaru regained their composure. After packing their things, they went to sleep and preparing for the very extra ordinary day to happen to them tomorrow.

-To be continued

**Ahaha, hello! This is my very first G.A. fanfic, I appreciate reviews!!!**

**Thank you for everyone who will read this story, I hope you like my plot, it just happened to appear in the twisted brain of mine. I will try to update as soon as I can!!! xD, **

**Please do not hesitate to point out my grammar error, and I need a beta-reader ^_^**


	2. Our First Day! XD

**Well ^_^ Thank you very much for the reviews, those really meant a lot ^^, I really didn't expect to have reviewers on my 1****st**** chapter I really appreciate it.**

**.Spazz- Wai ^_^ Thank you very much ^_^**

**Vanilla143- waahh, I am an avid fan of percy Jackson as well! Yepyep, more likely XD!! Well thanks for that ^_^**

**Anonymousreviewer- oh. Hades ^_^ I Love Hades!! Nyahha, xD well I think Hades is the most suited god for nullification, stealing and insertion, xD oh well, that's not all, just see how the story goes *evil laugh* LOL eheeheh!**

**Rosycheck- sure!! thanks**

**-oh is that so, I am very sorry, I edited the 1****st**** chapter as you said so XD**

**Once again thank you sooooooo much! Well here it is....**

**Chapter 2: Hello Gakuen Alice!!! **

A black limousine was parked in front of the Sakura and Imai residence. "They are early haruhi" Yuka stated, peeking through the window.

"Kaa-chan, Baa-chan Gomenne" Hotaru and Mikan said in unison when they have went downstairs with a backpack and a trolley and met their mothers.

"We really don't mean it. I think we just really need to accept the truth" Mikan stated.

"we are very sorry as well, for hiding the truth from you for many years" Yuka said sadly.

"*sigh* the academy personnel are already here, Hotaru, Mikan, promise us that you will stay good and healthy in the academy" Haruhi stated then the doorbell suddenly rang and Yuka quickly opened the door revealing to men in all black suit with shades.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-sama, we are from the academy. We are requested to fetch Hotaru Imai-sama and Mikan Sakura-sama" one of the men said and Yuka simply nodded and walked towards the younger girls.

"Mikan, Hotaru, please take care and Hotaru, say hi to your nii for me" Haruhi said and hugged the two.

"Always pray and be safe, " Yuka said and joined the group hug.

"We should be going. Bye kaa-chan bye baa-chan, we will really miss you" Mikan said and gave a quick peck on the cheek to the two older women, hotaru did the same.

"Goodbye" Hotaru said for the last time before the two of them went out of the house and shut the door.

The men took their baggage and went to the car with the two. And they hopped inside the limo, the engine started and they left. When Yuka and Haruhi saw the car left they finally release their hidden emotions that they are hiding since yesterday.

The group finally reached the academy. Mikan was really dumbstruck on the huge gates, just the gates since the whole academy isn't visible from their current location, they went inside and they saw the statues of the 12 Olympian Gods welcoming them to the academy.

"Wow, I never thought that the academy would be this big" Mikan said, mouth gaped open, completely impressed. They hopped down the limo and the men guided them an empty room inside the administration building. "You must be the new students, I am Narumi-sense please to meet you" A blonde haired man with moles under his eye greeted.

"Konnichiwa Narumi-sensei, I am Sakura Mikan and this one is Imai hotaru" Mikan chirped and shook hands with the teacher.

"Oh, well then, please wait for a while, there will be class representatives that will be sent in here and tour you around the school" Narumi said and quickly opened the door and left.

"Wow!!! Hotaru this place is just so amazing. I am really excited to study in here" Mikan said, her hidden emotions of happiness finally burst out, completely forgetting the loneliness she had earlier.

A few minutes later...

"Sakura-sama, Imai-sama, we are the class representatives" a voice from behind the door said.

"Please come in"

The door opened revealing 2 students in complete uniform of Gakuen alice. (I don't need to describe it right?)

"Ohayo gozaimasu Imai-sama, Sakura-sama, we are here to tour you around the academy, I am Tobita Yuu, and this one is Osagawa Nonoko, the assistant class representative" The green haired boy with eye glasses said.

"Hey, could you please cut the SAMA part, it was uhm?, so formal, call me Mikan or Mikan-chan" Mikan chirped and held the hands of the class representatives.

"N-no, we can't Sakura-sama, you were superior to us, very highly respected here in campus" Nonoko replied shattering.

"Uh? How come? We just came here and we became highly authorized?" Hotaru said staring at the couple trying to get a nice answer from them.

"Oh, sorry for our rudeness Imai-sama" Yuu said but "I said cut the SAMA part it's very irritating" Mikan said with jokingly with a cute pout on her face.

"G-gomene Saku"

"Mikan teba"

"Mikan-san"

"That was nice", Mikan said and clapped her hands.

"*coughs* so... Mikan-san and Imai-san are demi-gods, these are the highest ranked students here in the academy. I am a 3rd generation and Nonoko-san is 4th generation starting from the demi-god. There are currently 4 demi-gods in elementary division including Mikan-san and Imai-san. When the demi-god bore children only a quarter of the demi-god's power is passed to their child but that quarter can be passed fully to the child of the child of the demi-god and so on, but it has only 50% rate. There is no limit in studying in this school as long as you could enter the area it means you have an alice, the special greek power. 2 of the principals are demi-gods, and there are 4 other students and a teacher and that makes 11 demi-gods in school." Yuu thoroughly explained.

"I see, but I don't really care if you call me in my 1st name that was a lot better" Hotaru said.

"well okay, we are touring you around the school though its not really as you think, we are going to waste half a day if we tour around on our feet" Nonoko said and started to chant some spells.

"Please close your eyes" Yuu said and they all quickly shut their eyes.

"Now open it"

They opened their eyed and they find themselves flying.

"Wow!!! This is so amazing!!! I can't believe I am flying!! Wai, so nice," Mikan stated happily completely enjoying the view below.

"This is?" Hotaru asked.

"Illusion alice" Nonoko replied.

Nonoko and Yuu willingly explain the places around the academy, there, and here and over there. They finally finished the so-called touring and the illusion stop and they are back in the room.

"waaaah!, that was so cool Yuu! I wonder what my alice is" Mikan's pointer finger touching her lips deeply wondering what are her alice. Unlike Mikan Hotaru was already aware of her alices though she rarely shows her other alice.

"Ahhhh, so Hotaru can invent so many things so she had invention alice... Then how about me?" Mikan said placing her finger on her lips deeply thinking.

"Don't worry Mikan-san, you will gradually know your alice/ alices, the teachers have special training for the new students." Nonoko said assuringly,

"Oh and these are your uniforms, this will be perfect for your size" Yuu said and handing them two boxes.

"We will wait for you to change, your luggage are already in your respective rooms, oh I almost forgot, I need to explain about the star ranking. In this school, we have a system call star-ranking. These are no-star, 1-star, 2-star, 3-star and special star, each student have their own star ranking based on their performances. The demi-gods have automatic special star ranking and that could be never changed. We, normal students could always change our star ranking as one of the teacher said so" Yuu explained.

"Oh thank you, now could you please go out and wait for us to change?" Hotaru said coldly.

"Y-yes, gommene Hotaru-san"

And then nonoko and yuu went outside and waited for Mikan and Hotaru to change. The pair came out wearing their respective uniforms.

"waaah, Mikan-chan, hotaru-san Kawaii" Nonoko complemented.

"wah, arigato nonoko-chan" Mikan said completely flattered and hugged Nonoko.

In class B...

"I heard there will be two new transfer students" Koko announced to the whole class.

"ha! I bet they are just some lowlies of 3rd generation and below" Sumire said and flicked her hair.

"And I heard they are both demi-gods" Koko continued and the whole class were surprised.

"class, class, class please be quiet" Narumi sensei said as he entered the unorganized classroom.

"We have two new students please welcome them" Narumi said and the background suddenly changed to sparkles.

Yuu and Nonoko entered followed by the two new faces in class.

"Please introduce yourselves"

"Hello, I am Sakura Mikan. I am a demigod, daughter of Hades. My alice/alices are currently mystery, pleased to meet everyone" Mikan said with a large grin on her face scanning the whole classroom.

"Hotaru Imai, Daughter of Hephaestus, Invention Alice" Hotaru said, being hotaru.

"Class, any question for them?" Narumi asked but no one dared to speak.

"okay, sakura-sama and imai-sama please take your special seats at the back." Narumi said pointing at the seats that was rather unique than the other seats.

"ahhh, so that's why they have prepared another godly seat at the back" One murmured.

"I wonder what is that girl's alice" The other one said.

Mikan and hotaru walked towards their seats which look like thrones while the rest looks like benches with students following them with their eyes. Mikan arrived in the said seat and greeted a hello to the boy that was sitting beside her and that certain boy replied her with a TCH.

"I am sorry for his rudeness, he was really like that. By the way I am Nogi Ruka demi-god as well, my dad is Pan and this fellow over here is Hyuuga Natsume Zeus' son" The blonde haired lad sitting beside the boy whom greeted by Mikan.

"Ahh, Hello Ruka-san," Mikan greeted back.

Narumi kept babbling about idiomatic expression and how they are best used in sentences and so on. And his class eventually ended.

After a few minutes the next subject teacher with glasses and a frog on his shoulder came in, they call him Jinno-sensei, the terror math teacher. He started the class with "I heard there are transfer students and I never thought they will be demi-gods. But it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you since I am in the same rank as you" he said warningly.

"Ahh so he is the demi-god teacher" Mikan muttered.

"you said something, Sakura?" Jinno asked, glaring at the brunette.

"Ahh, none"

All throughout the class nobody dared to speak unless called by this terror teacher then suddenly a student named Sakura Mikan was called by this teacher.

"Sakura Mikan, what is the square root of 12687844?" Whoa?! Is that an Elementary question?! O.o

"Uhm, I am sorry sir I don't know the answer" Mikan sighed.

"Hm, I don't really expect that you cannot answer such easy question" Jinno muttered

'As if we could answer that question and you are saying that was easy, so lucky not to be called in that question' the whole class thought.

"Detention for you" Jinno sensei said just before the bell rang signalling for lunch break.

"Geeezz! Detention in the first day of class this is really bad day Hotaru" Mikan said running towards the hotaru who is near the door and hugged her just after Jinno sensei went out.

"It was normal for you, baaaakkaaa~" Hotaru teased and left Mikan.

Mikan was left alone in the class, still waiting for Jinno-sensei to return then suddenly her stomach began growling.

"Harahetai, I am already Hungry, geeeezz Jinno sensei please come back" Mikan sulked then suddenly a plate of baked Macaroni was served in front of her.

"Uh, Hello sakura-sama, I know you are already hungry, please help yourself" A wavy pink haired girl as she put the food on mikan's table. Mikan's eyes sparkled and she muttered a thank you as she digs in to the served food.

"So... How was it Sakura-sama?" Anna said while fidgeting.

"It was soooo good! Arigato. By the way don't call me Sakura, Mikan would do" Mikan said after finishing the plate of Baked Mac.

"Arigato, Saku- Mikan-sama"

"Please don't add the sama thingy it was so weird" Mikan complained and smiled to herself in the reason that she found a new friend.

After that the students entered the classroom one by one, 15 minutes before the next class, by that time, Mikan already socialized with the whole class except some certain individuals.

10 minutes before the next class Jinno arrived telling Mikan's detention was over. The girl didn't care at all since she already stuffed herself.

The next subject teacher went in the classroom that was called as Misaki-sensei.

"uh, Good Afternoon class, as your first group fighting trial in this semester all of us will go to the cursed zone"

**Yehey, chapter 2 finished!!!, thank you very much again for reading....!!! **

**Reviews are really appreciated!!!**

**Please do not hesitate to point out my grammatical errors.**

**I will edit the chapter 1 kk? XD**


	3. Cursed Zone adventure

**Oh, thank you very much for the reviews, those really meant a lot yah know XD..**

**kittyjazzy- wai! Baked mac is my favourite XD!!! Thank you verymuch!!!**

**Purescandalous- Oh yeah XD... really too bad for her...**

**Rosycheck- ahahaha, ^_^ I really have seen my mistake XD.. thanks again... hm oh yeah I have XD, my fb email is sakura_ it is my pleasure for you to add me ^^**

**Mindless reader-Oh, natsume and Ruka's fathers? Hmm.. I have already included them on ruka's introduction, well for you, Zeus for natsume and Pan for Ruka... ^_^ oh about Jinno-sensei, I currently cannot explain about him... XD so well ^^**

**...^+^...- I am really glad that you've liked my story T_T *CRIES* XD ahahha please continue to read this story**

**I want some changes in their age I'll make them 3 years older... sooooo... Mikan and the others are currently 13 years old and going to graduate elementary?(am I right?) I want them to be middle schoolers**

**Oh I know many is always skipping the author's continuous babblings, but please read this one...**

**MANY ARE ASKING WHY HADES? WELL... OKAY, I WANT TO KNOW YOUR SUGGESTION ON THE GOD THAT COULD BE MIKAN'S FATHER, OH WELL, I HAVE AN INTRESTING TWIST WITH HADES BUT PLEASE TELL ME ANY GOD THAT WOULD BE SUITABLE AS MIKAN'S FATHER, AND MANY OF YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY ZEUS' IS NATSUME'S FATHER SINCE HEPHAESTUS IS THE GOD OF FIRE...OH PLEASE JUST CONTINUE READING THE STORY AND THE ANSWERS ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS**

Here is the chapter 3, once again, thank you for the reviews !!!

Chapter 3-CURSED ZONE adventure

"Please team up with your respective partners" Misaki-sensei said and everyone except the four demigods stood up and went to their partners. (Natsume and Ruka didn't since they are partners)

"anno, sensei, I and Hotaru doesn't have any partners..." Mikan raised her hand.

"Oh, Gomenne Sakura-san, I think, you should be partner with Hyuuga, and Imai with Ruka. Is it alright with the four of you?" Misaki sensei replied looking at Mikan and the others.

"I really don't mind it sensei" Ruka said.

"hn, I don't care" Natsume replied looking to Mikan with boredom, and Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"hm, If you say so"

"Arigato neh, sensei" Mikan chirped.

"Class I will explain all the rules and regulations in the Cursed zone, this is technology programmed dimension so these wounds and injuries that you might get are illusionary and these aren't fatal those might hurt a bit but after you went out of the cursed zone the injuries will be automatically gone. There are 3 cursed zones that were programmed for you, 6 teams each zone. You should work with your partner and never be a bother to each other of course all of you should not be separated with your partner with 50-meter radius. In every mob there is elite of the same kind, killing the elite will give you 10 points while killing the rest will have only 1, there is the Leader of the cursed zone named Barry if you kill her, it will be automatic 50 points. Of course expect prizes for the winning team. I would like to remind you that the monsters will respawn in thirty minutes after you kill them. I would give you three hours for your fighting trial... But when barry was killed in 5 minutes the dimension will close and everyone will be back in classroom, got it? Please get your backpacks with the teleportation stone and first aid kit" Misaki-sensei thoroughly explained the mechanics of the group fighting trial.

Mikan was being very nervous at the moment, because first she doesn't know what is/are her alice/alices, 2nd, she doesn't know anything about combat, third she is practically scared on her cold, stoic partner who barely talked to her and always sending her death glares even he was her seatmate. But of course there is also the excitement lingering on her feelings.

Everyone already got their backpacks and prepared all the necessary materials that they needed to bring. Misaki sensei counted three and suddenly every one was teleported to the cursed zone, Mikan and Natsume on 2 while Ruka and Hotaru on the 1.

They are currently in the camp, it was completely fenced against the monsters of the outskirts and it has a tent where wounds are tended during the trial.

Mikan looked around the place, they were on really creepy, all the trees that surrounded her don't have any leaves; there are white thingys on the ground.

She is quite sure that those are skulls and bones..., by the look of the skull it was definitely a human skull. Mikan held natsume's hand unconsciously because of the nervousness that was creeping inside her.

"By the count of 3 all of you should search for the monsters and definitely kill it by any means" a hologram misaki-sensei said that suddenly appeared.

"1...2...3...GO!!!" with that everyone ran to the outskirts.

"Natsume, explain more about this, I don't know how to kill" Mikan said running following natsume, uh, rather Natsume was dragging her to who knows where.

Natsume stopped and glared at her. "You know what, you just watch and never be a bother, that is the best thing you could do little girl"

Mikan stayed silent because Natsume was partially right, but she should help by any means that she could.

They continued running of to who knows where when they suddenly saw a group of skeleton mages holding some mage wand (well of course they will be holding one).

"Whoa! How in the hell we would kill these monsters" Mikan said, eyes wide, jaw dropped while looking at the almost 30 skeleton mages, oh yeah, to be exact 31 that just have decided who their target is.

"Like I said flat-chested girl, just watch me and don't get in my way, Tch" Natsume said and fired continuous fireballs at the skeleton mages who approached them, and magically, instantly surprisingly 10 of those instantly died.

Mikan was surprised once again and panicking inside "AAAAHHH!!! Where in the hell did I went to?!" Mikan exclaimed on her mind, watching Natsume as he killed the skeleton mages instantly.

Natsume almost killed all the monsters when suddenly a larger skeleton with a cape suddenly appeared and cast a different but more powerful spell than the others, and who in the world is that skeleton?! Of course it is the elite.

The elite skeleton mage suddenly casted the spell to Natsume, then the ground shook and a large and pointed stalagmite appeared beneath the feet of Natsume, good thing that he managed to the dodge the surprise attack.

Meanwhile in Ruka-Hotaru team...

The two arrived in the lair of the Harpies' underlings. Hotaru get her ultra baka gun, oh, ultra baka cannon in her backpack.

"Whoa, Imai, where did you get your cannon" Ruka said quite surprised on the sudden appearance of a large cannon since his partner went with him, positively, definitely, surely only with a backpack with her.

"None of your business Nogi" Hotaru aimed her ultra baka cannon to the underlings and fired multiple cannon fist at them making about 10 of them disappear.

"Wow, never thought that instant cannon got such power" Ruka thought and sweat dropped. "I cannot give Imai all the work to do"

Then Ruka activated is animal pheromone alice (well, they could be animal right?) and commanded all the underlings to fight with each other... then poof, all the underlings disappeared except for the elite, that killed almost all of the other harpies. Hotaru was speechless for a brief moment, a millisecond I think.

"How will we handle this one Nogi?" Hotaru asked still in eye contact with the vicious monster.

Then suddenly a dozen of spear suddenly appeared around the monster and aimed straight to hotaru it flew towards her and Ruka started to panic since the only way to save her is for him to be the shield.

Hotaru quickly get a cube thing from her mysterious backpack that seems bottom less and pressed a button then the cube became a large wall than protected her from all the sharp, pointed objects.

"Oh, nice one Imai" Ruka sighed after he calmed down from all the panic and nervousness that he felt a while ago.

"Nogi, you have done enough, let me handle this one" Hotaru said. And draw a fan braided with jewels in her backpack, well, its not actually a small fan, a fan that was even bigger than hotaru. 

Ruka sweat dropped 'How did she did that?'

Then Hotaru swayed her fan and many swords appeared from nowhere, aimed straight to the elite then followed with gush of strong winds, with that... getting a direct hit, who will survive?

In the control room...

Misaki-sensei was currently looking at the score board. So far the leading team was the Imai-Nogi team with exactly 40 points and followed by the Sakura-Hyuuga team with 30 points...

Meanwhile in Natsume and Mikan

Natsume managed to kill all the mages except for the oh so tough elite that continuously casting earth and water spells.

He is really getting a hard time giving a hit to the monster since he could instantly draw out an earth shield.

'if only ruka was my partner but... I have no choice but to bring this annoying girl with me' natsume muttered still devising a plan how to kill this annoying skeleton.

Mikan was just staring at the space trying to figure out what she would do in such circumstances since she doesn't know her alice, maybe she doesn't have one, it is clearly that Natsume is in a pinch and could barely hit the monster.

Just then the monster casted a chain spell which secures the opponents move for a few seconds, but that is so long for the monster to cast a spell and him, to get a direct hit.

The Monster unleashed a large water ball and aimed it to natsume. Mikan was panicking and fidgeting thinking of any way to save natsume. The monster released the water ball and it flew towards natsume, and now he is trapped and cannot breathe inside the water ball.

"STOP IT" Mikan screamed crying and don't know what to do then she felt an energy was released from her, the water sphere disappeared and Natsume was panting and catching air.

Natsume took advantage of the situation since the monster was quite surprised (though the facial expression cannot be seen since it was a skeleton) and casted a spell to the skeleton. Then a fire stalagmite appeared below the skeleton.

"Phew!!!" Mikan sighed as she wiped the sweat on her forehead and took a deep breath to cam herself.

"What did you just do?" Natsume said as he approached Mikan with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I just panicked and screamed then I just suddenly felt an energy was released from me and that happened" Mikan tried to explain the best that she can.

"Try to do that again so that you could be of any help" Natsume muttered and sighed and drew an alice stone of healing from his backpack, then Natsume was quickly rejuvenated.

"Wow, how did you do that natsume?" Mikan asked totally curious and surprised.

"Try to do that yourself" Natsume said and ran towards who knows where again and Mikan quickly followed him.

'Interesting fellow' natsume thought and smirked.

They went inside a virgin forest and wandered here and there, running aimlessly since they really don't have any clue where the monsters could be.

When they are wandering around, natsume slowed down and Mikan finally caught up to him.

"Natsume...Please...lets...just...rest...for...a...bit" Mikan said between pants, her hand on her knees and tugged natsume's shirt.

"Tch" Natsume stopped and sat on a nearby tree.

"Thankyou" Mikan smiled and sat beside natsume.

"Natsume, did you ever saw your parent, I mean zeus?" Mikan asked out of the blue since she was really feeling awkward with the silence between them.

"Nope, we are prohibited" Natsume simply answered.

"Huh? Why? Isn't that a bit unfair to our side" Mikan replied.

"Don't ask me that I really don't care" Natsume simply said and Mikan pouted.

"Why? Don't you want to see him?" mikan asked.

"None of your business, hard to explain to an idiot like you"

Mikan get the bottle of water from her backpack and quickly drank all of the contents.

"Let's get going we are wasting so much precious time here" Natsume finally said and stood up and offered a hand to mikan which she took gladly.

Then they started wandering but they are not running like before, brisk walking maybe?

Natsume stopped his tracks then Mikan was wondering why then said "Nat-~" But natsume placed his hand on her mouth, Mikan's head on natsume's neck, their bodies stick together, completely on an awkward position behind a large tree.

"Natsume? Y-~" Mikan muttered silently.

"Don't speak she'll notice us, I am planning on giving her a surprise attack" Natsume whispered on mikan's ear making mikan blush madly then she simply nodded.

Natsume is quickly raising his guard and looking at the certain creature that was the cause of his sudden movements, behind the tree where they are currently hiding.

"demi-gods, I can sense your presence don't hide anymore" a womanly voice said.

The monster that they have just found was the Leader of the CZ named BARRY, a half horse? Half fairy or Human? (It is not a centaur) her body covered in leaves that serves at her clothing, she was wearing thorn crowns and holds a large mage staff that her size was definitely 3x as an adult human size.

"I know you are there demi-gods don't play hide and seek with me" Barry said and fired an unknown element to the tree where natsume and mikan was currently hiding.

"Sh!t she found out!" Natsume muttered and stayed alerted and jumped to another tree carrying mikan on a bridal style and laid her on a branch,

"Stay here and don't be a bother" Natsume said before he approach Barry.

He face barry and said "try me" trying to mock barry and gave him a huge fireball which Barry easily dodged.

"Hpf, is that all you can do son of Zeus!" Barry said mocking natsume.

"My name is Natsume not son of Zeus!!!" natsume said madly and launched continuous fireballs to the opponent.

Barry casted a spell called ternary curse and a light suddenly appeared below natsume, it is a spell that unleashes microscopic needles and inflicts damage to internal organs.

Natsume fell on his knees but stood up immediately coughing blood.

"NATSUME!!!" mikan screamed horrified seeing the injured state of her companion.

"I forgot about the other demi-god, interesting." Barry said and changed his target from the raven haired boy to the brunette haired girl.

"Hey witch I am still here, do not change your target unless you defeated the first one, one of the basics of fighting" Natsume said and quickly casted a fire stalagmite which barry cannot dodge.

"I am a forest magician not a witch !!" Barry replied madly and sent ice balls to natsume with her burned legs.

"Fine!, once I have defeated you, since I cannot kill you, that girl will be my prey" Barry smirked and casted her finest attack, the Meteor shower, a magic that calls the meteors and fire it to the target.

Natsume was sure that he cannot avoid this magic unless he teleport, but, he doesn't have the ability and he only got the teleportation stone to the camp, he cannot leave mikan alone. From the first minute of the attack it was only small meteors and he could barely dodge it but then a very large meteor that was very impossible to dodge was lading straight to him.

Natsume closed his eyes and casted a large fire spell for that there was a chance that barry might be defeated, just then when the meteor was only a foot above Natsume's head, the magic disappeared.

"what was that!!! That attack was composed of strong barriers no humans could destroy that meteor!!" Barry said madly on rage mode. "Too bad WE'RE not ordinary human"

...

Mikan was panting hard. She managed to draw out her alice which protected natsume from the hit. Now she knows how to use her alice, a lil' bit but she still haven't adapted to it so it drains most of her stamina. She was currenty nullifying all of barry's magic, she has set a nullification barrier around barry that causes the turning of the tables.

....

Barry was trying to do another ternary cursed but failed, an ice ball, failed, dark attack, failed while dodging all natsume's fireballs.

"What in the hell did you do with me?!" barry said madly and natsume smirked to annoy the creature

"That idiot,! She know she wouldn't last long,! Why is she still putting a nullification barrier, around the opponent" Natsume said in his mind, though quickly glancing to the mikan who is panting hardly, "I should stop playing"

"time to end this bakemono" Natsume said and stared at barry then suddenly the clouds darkened above the enemy and a lightning flashed directly to barry. Then the monster disappeared quickly.

Natsume rushed towards mikan and said "oi, what'd you just did?" natsume asked worrying about mikan though knowing natsume he would not show it.

"Well... I ...ma..naged... to... use...my...a...lice." mikan said before she fainted.

"Ba~ka~" Natsume said and get an alice stone and the both of them were transported to the CZ camp.

...

"5 minutes before the closing of the cursed zone, try killing as many monsters as you can" The telepathy alice student said to all the students who are currently on the cursed zone after sensing that the cz2 barry was already defeated... the student was quite surprised since the trial just spanned for only an hour.

...

Misaki-sensei requested to be teleported in the cz2 to come for the assistance of the special team.

"Good job Natsume, Mikan, ,,,, natsume, thank you for granting my request" misaki sensei said as he carried mikan with bridal style and lay her to one of the cots inside the camp's tent.

Flashback...

"Natsume" misaki sensei called when the class is currently very busy discussing with their partners about what'll happened in the cz. And natsume quickly approached the sensei

"hai?"

" I have a little request for you"

"State it."

"I want you to let yourself in a pinch during the trial, try to hold back your power as much as you could and don't use your main power as long as it is necessary"

"Why?"

"*sigh* I want to know what is sakura's alice, I am scanning through her personality that she is a person that would care much about the others."

"So, you want me to pretend that I am loosing that I will gonna be defeated and be in a pinch situation and because of that she could probably use her alice unconsciously."

"That is most of it, I know this task would let you fall down on the trial but please"

"tch, you know I cannot disobey"

"arigato natsume-kun"

End of the flashback

'she has no wounds nor bruises nor internal injuries, she must've use too much of her alice' misaki sensei thought quickly examining Mikan. He placed a hand on her forehead and a light illuminated then Mikan woke up instantly.

"Mi-Misaki-sensei?" Mikan asked her vision still blurred.

"I am really sorry for waking you up after an exhausting fight, but you should experience how things work out here, you need to learn more about how we go and back and so on." Misaki sensei stated.

Mikan looked here and there and around the room and saw five more injured person but doesn't see her partner, before she could start to speak and ask about natsume, misaki sensei answered before she could ask.

"Don't worry he is currently outside, and after a short while all of us will be teleported back in the classroom."

After a few minutes everybody was teleported on the classroom with all of them seated in their respective seats like nothing happened at all.

**So... that was it for chapter three!!! XD**

**Thankyou for those who will read and review my story!!!**

**Please do not hesitate to point out my grammatical errors and the areas which should I improve xD...**


	4. Meeting em'

Hey everyone, sorry about my super late update, I have been very busy about my enrollment papers and school now perio... soo erm 3 months have passed? I think... teeeeheee!

Thanks for all of your reviews, they are all very appreciated…

Sorry if make the characters OOC! Especially ruka T_T please bear with it

Vanilla143- WAI! Arigato gozaimasu! Neh! Love your story as well ^^

Xim-no-WriterX-HEHE! Mikan and Hades will clash *evil laugh* XD.. arigato for your review… it is highly appreciated, hopes you read this chapter, and for now you got the longest review for ch 3 soo! Arigato!and … I don't like Apollo being natsume's dad.. zeus would really fit, I just added the lightning alice TEEEHEE

Mindless reader- I am very well aware of the fact that pan is a satyr, but… it isn't possible right.. let say… hmmm… some kind of magic transformed his goat legs to human legs hehe and there are no gods who are fit to be ruka's parent, other than pan and artemiswhich is not possible! I love Hephaestus I just want natsume to be in higher ranks. ^^ arigato for reading my story from ch.1-3 love yah!

Offspring of the God – Life in Gakuen alice, ch.4

"Our top scorer and the only team who have managed to defeat Barry, Hyuuga-Sakura team, garnering exactly 90 points congratulations to the both of you" Misaki sensei said to the class as he eyed the winning team for the group fighting trial.

"Whoa, natsume, we got 1st hehe, nehneh, arigato" Mikan chirped happily as she look at her seatmate who happens to be her partner as well.

"That's not surprising at all since Natsume-sama is your partner" Sumire suddenly butted in.

"Well, I think everyone was tired because of our activities for today, we will have early dismissal for today, you can now go back to your respective rooms" Misaki-sensei said before he leaves the classroom.

Some of mikan's friends approached her and congratulated her as well as natsume who was now in a swarm of fan girls, but then they all disappeared in just one glare.

"Good job baka, though I think hyuuga have done all the work" Hotaru sad to mikan who was fidgety right now.

"Why are you so excited?" Hotaru asked as she raised an eyebrow and looked at the excited Mikan.

"Well, we haven't seen our rooms, right? I really want to see it Hotaru" Mikan chirped happily shaking up her best friend.

"Oh yeah, right, now, do you know where our rooms located" Hotaru asked rather stated sarcastically, she actually knows where it is since the baka don't check her digital planner (Given by yuu).

"Oh… didn't thought about that"

"Imai-san, Sakura-san, won't you mind if we escort you to the dorm since I am pretty sure that we are in the same dorm" Ruka asked in a gentlemanly way. "Natsume won't mind" He continued receiving a 'tch' from Natsume.

"Oh, no worries abou~" Hotaru said but cut by Mikan who started to bicker again.

"That would be very nice Ruka-pyon!" Mikan replied happily and grinning like a chesire cat, which made Ruka blush in a shade of pink.

"eerm, PYON?" Ruka asked still blushing not from embarrassment, maybe because of happiness.

"oh, you wouldn't mind right?" Mikan chirped.

"Quit that babbling and let's just go" Natusme replied in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Right" Ruka said answering both questions

…

Well, oh well, the four of them started their journey towards in a place that they called dormitory. All throughout the walk mikan just keep annoying the 3 of them while natsume just gives her an annoyed glare, ruka just smiles and hotaru kept ignoring mikan.

They have reached the end of the almost endless hallways and there placed some portals, they entered the center one and led them in front of the dorm, rather, mansion; yeah that's the right word, MANSION.

…

Everything that happened really amuses Mikan, she became jumpy and excited all of a sudden when they saw the portals.

"NEH!, what are those" She asked pointing at some glowing circles.

"Those are portals, baka" Natsume replied, teasing mikan.

"I'm not asking you" Mikan fought back.

"What? Did you indicated any names in your question"

"Not, but I am obviously looking at hotaru"

"And how would Imai answer that if the both of you just arrived here?"

"erm, ruka-pyon could answer"

"What then? I am not allowed to answer?"

"Would the both of you PUHLEASE, stop that non-sense bickering, and let's just go" Hotaru suddenly said in an annoyed manner which made the group sweat dropped, seeing the calm, stoic Hotaru mad, I mean annoyed… is really scary.

"Let's enter the center portal, which led to our dorm" Ruka said and all of them stepped to the center portal.

…

Standing in front of a large mansion, Mikan was totally awestruck. A second ago, they were in the hallway now they are in front of such huge, erm, enormous mansion.

"SUGOI! How did that happen!, that was soooo AMAZING" Mikan said , not removing her eyes from the dorm and saw an unknown scripture "Demi-god dormitory" Mikan muttered as she read the writing as clear as the sunny sky.

"Would you stop that, from what all that happens here you should not be surprised like that" Hotaru said.

"Let's go in" Ruka stated and opened the door and walk in.

…

The place was so exquisite; there was a grand stair case that led to the 2nd floor. In the 1st floor, there was a statue Zeus holding the lightning bolt, and it was decorated many kinds of precious gems in the center.

"ara! Ruka and Natsume, you guys are here, who are those girls, ara! Your girlfriends?" A pink haired girl in blue uniform said as she approaches the group.

"Shut it harada" Natsume replied glaring a what-are-you-bickering-about glare.

"Hey you!, you shouldn't talk about your senpai like that, aren't you forgetting that I am in the same status as you, son of zeus" Misaki replied in a mocking tone which made natsume more annoyed.

"Don't challenge my patience daughter of Athena" Natsume replied.

Misaki regained her composure and faked a cough.

"Anyways, who are they?" Misaki said eyeing the girls at the back of ruka.

"They are the new demi-gods, isn't that obvious" Natsume said, which make Misaki's blood boil but he doesn't intend to, does he? But then Misaki's mood changed again when she looked at hotaru and Mikan again.

"oh,! Sorry sorry if I completely forgot you! I am Misaki Harada daughter of Athena! Yoroshiku" Misaki approached mikan and Hotaru and shook hands with them, and they both gladly accepted it.

Ruka and Natsume left Mikan and Hotaru at the care of Misaki to avoid any unnecessary conflicts.

Mikan scanned the whole places with her eye as big as saucers, which Misaki found quite amusing. They went up the stairs where the rooms of the demi-gods located.

Finally they found their rooms, Mikan nervously open her door revealing a luxurious room.

She was totally awestruck when she saw her room, more like a mini house.

It was fully air-conditioned room painted in blue, sky blue and white theme.

A King sized bed placed near the corner, luxurious closet, sofa set, 34 inch flat screen plasma tv, flat screen desktop computer, a shelf full of reference books mostly about Greek mythology, a mini refrigerator and a full view mirror were the reasons of mikan's bulged eyes and opened jaw.

Mikan excitedly prance towards her bed and let her body crash on the soft, comfy bed.

The whole room was a complete luxury; to be honest it was 5x the size of hers and hotaru's bedroom. 'ahhh, how nice, do all the students got this kind of room' mikan thought and stared at the sky blue ceiling.

"ahahhh, I already miss baa-chan and kaa-san, I wonder what are they currently doing at the house, I hope I could see them soon" Mikan muttered and closed her eyes trying to have a little nap but then…

"Pft, missed them? After they lied and hid what you really are from you and try to take away such luxury like this ahahaha" A sharp, cold voice was heard by mikan and reflexively screamed. She quickly stood as she raises her guard.

"W-who a-are y-you? I-it's n-not nice t-to p-p-play pranks" Mikan said shuttering while scanning the room, trying to figure out where this shivering voice coming from.

"Better know it sooner or later" The voice replied while laughing, mikan felt the rush of adrenaline and she put on a nullification barrier around her. The laughter of the voice just continued and mikan was repeatedly saying to the voice to come out, but it was gradually disappearing.

….

"MIKAN? What's wrong?" Hotaru said as she slam the door opened revealing a teary eyed Mikan.

"HOTARUUUUU" Mikan said and quickly ran to her best friend and hugged her. Hotaru just let Mikan hug her knowing that she was on a hard situation.

"Why are you yelling baka?" Hotaru ask as she and Mikan sat into one of the sofas.

Mikan didn't answer and just cried. When she finally calmed down, Mikan explained everything about the voice.  
'why a voice would suddenly hunt mikan? It would be nice if it was just a prank of some alice student but, she put a nullification barrier.' Hotaru thought as she stared to a girl with swelling eyes in front of her.

"neh hotaruuu, wouldn't you say anything" Mikan said and neared her face to hotaru's

"It was just a prank of some alice students okay?" Hotaru replied trying to erase mikan's worries.

"I really hope so hotaru, uh…please, stay here with me tonight" Mikan replied giving puppy dog eyes to her best friend which made hotaru agree so easily. All Mikan's worries fade away and it was replaced by complete happiness.

Next Morning…

Mikan woke up seeing a sleeping Hotaru beside her. "Ohayo, Hotaru" Mikan greeted and rose from her bed. She glanced at the digital clock at the desk beside her bed; it says 6:17 a.m. It only means that she got lots of time since classes are going to start at 9 am.

She went in the bathroom and threw herself inside the bathtub. She smells the fragrance of the room, 'Strawberries'.

She went out the bathroom only with a towel around her petite body and glance around the room; she couldn't find the person that was supposed to be on her bed.

She quickly scan her brain for an inference and came up with the _most bestest _conclusion 'hotaru went to her room and did her early morning routine'

She opened her closet and put on a Gakuen alice uniform, there she finds 2 pairs of P.E. uniform, 5 pairs of Regular school uniform, and her clothes neatly arranged inside.

After she dress herself up, she quickly get her digital planner from her backpack and view today's schedule

7:00-8:30 a.m. breakfast (cafeteria)

9:00-10:00 a.m. Newbie training (NT room)

10:00-11:00 a.m. Alice training by class (Sp/La/So/Da/Te Classroom)

11:00-12:00 p.m. Regular classes

12:00-2:00 p.m. Lunch Break

2:00-3:15 p.m. Combat Training (Field)

3:15-4:00 p.m. P.E. classes (wear P.E. uniform, Gym)

…

"HOTARU" Mikan said and barged in the room of hotaru, seeing her wearing her shoes.

"So noisy early in the morning" Hotaru muttered.

"Geez, anyways, let's just go to the cafeteria, I bet the food was really good" Mikan chirped as she drag hotaru towards the portals then to the cafeteria.

….

Hotaru and Mikan were welcomed by onee-sans in maid suits and led them to a table that was unique and especially designed for four.

All eyes were directed to Mikan and Hotaru and following them and this just made Mikan more self-conscious, she clutched her best friend's arm and sat to the table especially prepared for them.

"The food will be served in 5 minutes, please wait here for a while" The onee-san said and left the couple at the table.

"Hotaru~ why are these people staring at us like we are some kind of stars" Mikan eyed her best friend who was currently looking at the menu book.

"Try to figure that our yourself baka~" Hotaru raised an eyebrow and closed the menu book after she found the special crab cuisine, of course with crab brains appetizer (or is it desert),

…

The door of the cafeteria opened again, and once again, everybody was silenced as Natsume and Ruka entered the room.

'same as usual entrance' Ruka sighed as they walked towards the same table as Mikan and Hotaru.

"Ohayo Mikan, Hotaru" Ruka greeted them as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"oi, why are you here?" Natsume asked rudely while reading one of his action/adventure manga.

"Isn't it obvious Hyuuga? We are here to eat." Mikan replied in a cold tone as she snickers to the annoying boy that was currently in front of her.

"I know that, then why are we in the same table?"

"huh? Because the onee-san said that this is our table? And what's wrong if we were here? Are we unwanted? "

"nope, nope not at all" Natsume replied in sarcastic tone.

The two (ruka and Hotaru) just ignored the two, and they kept telling themselves that they should be used at occurrences like this.

"oh yeah ye~" Mikan tried to say but was cut by one of the waitress that serves the food.

"Here is your order Minna-sama" the waitress said as she put the plates in their respective places.

The four started to dig in and quickly finished their nice er… I mean annoying breakfast (with Mikan and Natsume continuously bickering) and quickly went to their respective classroom.

Mikan and Hotaru managed to found the NT classroom, on the other side of the building.

They opened the door only revealing 5 students who are starting the classes for today as well.

"A-ano, O-ohayo" A girl with silvery grey hair greeted Mikan and Hotaru just before they sat on one of the vacant seats.

"Ohayo" Mikan and Hotaru greeted back.

Mikan started to form a conversation with the shy beautiful girl, she was in middle school uniform, while hotaru kept herself busy reading about the Trojan War.

"Ano, Watashi ga Sakura Mikan desu, daughter of Hades"

"Ahh!, Mi-Mikan-sa-sama, Watashi ga Ibaragi Nobara d-daugh-ter of P-poseidon" Nobara replied shyly, and blushed.

"Ara! Nice to meet you Nobara-chan, please call me Mikan-chan no need for sssoooo formality!" Mikan chirped happily as she shook hands with the new friend she made.

"oh? You guys are the new demi-gods? WAAAHH! It's a pleasure to be in the same class as you! Watashi wa Hihara Azuma , 3rd generation from son of Hestia! Yoroshikuuuuuu" A purple haired boy suddenly came from who-knows-where said cheerfully at the group, he is in high school uniform.

"Nice to meet you wa-~" Mikan tried to say but…

"No no nO!, you don't need to say your name anymore! I have already heard it ahahahah! Nice to meet you as well sakura-sama" Azuma said as he scratch the back of his head. He eyed here kouhais and smiled widely, this new senpai got this cheerful aura. He is the type of senpai that you could approach easily, and not to mention he was so handsome with those yellow orbs.

"ie! Hihara-senpai, please call me anything but not with sama it was sooooo embarrassing" Mikan said leveling the same cheerfulness as her childish senpai.

"A-ano, S-sen-sei, w-will be h-here i-n 45 seconds" Nobara suddenly said and Hhara freaked out and quickly went to his chair.

"Eih….."  
….

"Ohayo minna" a blonde teacher holding a crystal ball entered the classroom calling herself serina-sensei.

"Ohayo" the 7 students replied.

"I am very pleased to meet everyone especially Ibaragi-sama, Imai-sama and Sakura-sama, it's a pleasure to be teaching 3 highly respected people."

The three nodded their head.

"I'll be teaching you about the gifts of gods, the first topic for the NT. Does anybody have the idea about these gifts" Serina sensei replied changing her soft voice to a teacher like voice.

Nobody raised his /her hand or spoke, so serina sensei wrote rather snapped her hand and writings appeared on the board.

(I really need to include this class)

_These are the alice/ability given by the Gods. There are two kinds of these gifts the power, and strength. Power is the alice gift, all the demi-gods have this, so all demi-gods are multiple-alice user it was given to them by a god other than their parent. Some special individuals could have this as well, when they have made a heroic deed that may affect the whole society or the gods have given a liking to them. Strength is the ability given by the gods, a normal ability, only third of the greek society have these ability gift, the gods gave them randomly._

"Neh sensei could you give an example of a person who have obtained the alice gift" One of the students asked.

"Jinno-sensei is one of them; I vaguely remembered the happening that has him blessed. Jinno sensei is an ordinary Human, and he is the only one living for now has seen the Olympus. "

'woah, so jinno-sensei became highly respected here in the campus though he is an ordinary human souka! So who is that demi-god teacher?' Mikan wondered, not looking away from serina sensei who is now currently discussing about the correct way of handling their alices.

WELL ok that's all.. yeah..! ..

Sorry I'm so fail! T_T.. please bear with it guys!...

thanks verymuch!.. all reviews are much appreciated! :)..! LOVE YAH ALL :)


	5. SANatsumeDaddy

Hey!.. Update! :)).. nice

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Greek Myth ( isn't that obvious)o.O  
Special Thanks to Sapphire3344 :)) and Vanilla143 for giving me inspirations :))...  
AD: Read reckless hearts :))

* * *

Newbie Classes finally ended.

"Sakura-sama, Imai-sama, Ibaragi-sama!" Hihara cheerfully approach the three. "Ou, Hihara-senpai so much enthusiasm!By the way Hihara-senpai don't call us with sama" Mikan replied, leveling the same enthusiasm her senpai has. "I-i-i! Cannot do that!, that's just too embarrassing!" Hihara replied. "ie, please!, calling us sama is WAY more embarrassing"

"Gomene Hihara senpai, we still have our ability classes, Ja,ne" Hotaru suddenly said and dragged Mikan away.

"Are...?" Hihara stated, quite confused.

"Neh Hotaru?"Mikan asked eyeing Hotaru. "If I didn't do that, we are going to be late in our next class BAKA~" Hotaru teased and continued to drag Mikan into somewhere, they ended up in their homeroom classroom where they met Narumi.

"Hotaru-sama, Mikan-sama, what brings you here?" Narumi asked cheerfully.

"oi, we still don't know our ability classes sensei" Hotaru replied. Narumi blinked twice as realization struck him.

"AH!, GOME GOME! , so... Imai should be in Technical, then Mikan should be in Special, I'm really really sorry, shall I bring you to your classrooms?" Narumi replied scratching the back of his head.

"Ah. Please do sensei"

The three of them walked to the another wing of the building and there the ability classroom lies.

Mikan opened the door revealing a very dark room.

Then...

"SURPRISE!" a, pale, glowing woman in an all white gown suddenly appeared and that didn't fail to surprise Mikan.

"AH!" She suddenly shouted and laughter was suddenly heard throughout the room.

The lights were turned on, and there revealed group of laughing students all around with party hats, party things.

"Ah!, gome, gome. Did we surprised you that much Mikan-sama, ? Its part of our welcome to the new members!I am Tsubasa Andou, Nice meeting you!" Tsubasa greeted her as the other students circles around Mikan, asking her so many questions.

"Datte ba, call me Mikan-chan!. Sama just to embarrassing" Mikan said to the whole class while waving her hands.

"AH!. OH NO!,, I'm late," Misaki suddenly barged in and caught the attention of the whole class.

"Wha!, Misaki-senpai" Mikan greeted the pink haired girl as she entered the room.

"Ah, gome Mikan, I wasn't able to see you 'entering the door' ahh!,, wasted chance" Misaki sighed and took a deep breath before she shouted. "ITS ALL YOUR FRICKIN FAULT TSUBASA, TELLING ME I WAS BEING CALLED IN THE FACULTY ROOM!"

"EH!, sensei just told me to inform you about that!" Tsubasa replied back.

Mikan just sweat dropped because of the scene, realizing that this class would be so much fun.

They all just celebrated and getting-to-know talks during the class,

….

everything went well for Mikan in her 2nd day of classes, she knew almost everybody in each of her class and met new close friends like Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, Hihara, Ruka, Koko, and... erm... …

Natsume.

Mikan then suddenly bumped on Natsume while walking along the corridor. "Ah!, gomene Natsume" Mikan said then suddenly stood up. "ah. So childish aren't we, you are already a middle schooler and you are still wearing that strawberry printed underwear, impressive" Natsume, according to him, complemented Mikan.

"Y-y-you!, PANTY PEAKING PERVERT!" Mikan shouted, enough to be heard in the whole floor. "ARA? You are showing it to me, Ichigo-kara" Natsume fought back, "Hmpf!" Mikan said and walks away.

"interesting girl" Natsume muttered and walks away to the opposite direction.

…...

… Night...

'I wonder why I cannot sleep' Mikan thought as she glance to her clock saying '1:02 am'. Mikan decided to walk outside. She got a jacket since she was only wearing thin linen nightgown.

She wanders around the dorm taking note of all the turns she passed. She then saw a balcony and went there. She opened the door and saw another person namely 'Natsume'.

"Natsume... what are you doing so late at night here?" Mikan asked, to the Natsume who is leaning on the balcony.

"I am going to ask that question to you as well, and I think we have same answer" Natsume replied.

Mikan approached him and leaned on the terrace. "hm... so Natsume cannot sleep as well" Mikan replied just before the awkward silence embraced the two of them.

"neh ichigo kara, why do you think we are here in this school" Natsume asked breaking the awkward silence that was engulfing them.

"Hmm.. because, they want us to control what special powers we have and have it useful for us. … I think?" Mikan replied not so sure of her answer.

"For us,..." Natsume absentmindedly repeated it.

"Hm? Why sudden question Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Noth- Argh" Natsume replied but suddenly cut by the sudden pain he felt. He then collapsed on the floor.

"Natsume, Oi, Natsume!" Natsume sees blurred Mikan then darkness engulfed him.

…...()...

"oh no, Natsume te ba, wake up..!" Mikan panicked, trying to wake up the unconscious Natsume, but failed to do so. Mikan got no choice but dragged Natsume to her room, and let him rest there. Mikan realized that Natsume has a very high fever.

She immediately dragged him to her room and gave first aid treatment to him.

"Mika-n," Natsume suddenly muttered while asleep and Mikan didn't failed to notice it and quickly approached Natsume.

She sighed when she saw Natsume still asleep, she then studied carefully his features.

"His face is really not suited for his attitude" Mikan giggled and sat beside Natsume, then suddenly fell asleep.

…...

7:30 am...

Natsume woke up and suddenly felt a pain in his head. He breathed heavily and tried to look at his surroundings. 'this isn't my room' he thought and glanced around till he realized that there was a girl sleeping beside him. He smiled and stared at Mikan with such calm face realizing how angelic her face when she is asleep (as if it wasn't when she was awake).

Natsume remembered what happened last night and made an inference why he ended up in this room.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing Hotaru.

Hotaru glared at Natsume wondering why he is at Mikan's room.

"Oi, why are you here?" Hotaru asked Natsume then Mikan suddenly woke up.

"I don't know" Natsume replied stoically.

"Ah. Natsume you're wake up, daijobu?" Mikan then checked his fever using her forehead (The forehead way of checking fever, its more accurate :P). Natsume blushed in h the sudden contact while Hotaru approached the two.

"Oh, Natsume you're fever isn't that high compared last night" Mikan grinned, and sat back on her chair.

"Could somebody care to explain to me what is happening in here?" Hotaru asked eying the two of them.

"Ah Hotaru, Natsume collapsed last night and I got no choice but let him sleep here" Mikan answered, and grinned happily thinking that she has done a very heroic deed.

Hotaru, still not contented with the answer decided not to question more about it since its Hyuuga.

"hn, ah, s-sorry for the trouble" Natsume said clutching the bed sheet looking at the other direction.

"ah, no worries Natsume" Mikan smiled, and cheerfully stretched her arms.

"I'm going back" Natsume stood and quickly went into his room. Natsume laid on his bed and tried to calm himself. 'if this goes on, it'll be a big trouble for me' Natsume thought. And tried to drift back to sleep since there are no classes today.

…

"Oh, Hotaru, why are you here?" Mikan asked the Hotaru who is currently enjoying her crab brains.

"Hm, I want to ask you if you want to go in central town, I need to buy something" Hotaru replied stoically.

"I would love to!" Mikan cheerfully said and tried to hug her best friend but Hotaru evaded her.

"Meenie"

…

Hotaru and Mikan, together with some friends, went to the central town. "!Hotaru!, do you smell what I smell?" Mikan asked Hotaru with mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Not really" Hotaru replied.

"WAH!... Don't you smell that!,, lets go here" Mikan said as she followed the scent that she is picking up. She jumped for joy when she saw what she smelled.

"Oh MY GOSH HOTARU!,, IT is that!.. HOWALONS!, I could never be wrong." Mikan exclaimed and quickly ran towards the line.

'Howalons, Howalons, Howalons!' Mikan thought repeatedly inside her mind.

Mikan smiled widely when it was her turn to buy.

"Mister, can I have 5 boxes of Howalons"

"Here, Ojou-san, 500 rabbits please"

"500 rabbits?"

"Yes 500 rabbits"

Mikan tried to get her wallet but nowhere to found, she is panicking. After a minute of search she finally saw her wallet, and realized that she have no money.

"Hotaru!, help me!, I don't have money!" Mikan shouted to Hotaru. Hotaru just eyed her and continued reading a book.

"OH!,..Ojou-san?, you cannot buy that unless you have 500 rabbits! There are so many customers in the queue please leave!" The vendor said quite annoyed. Mikan sighed and suddenly...

"Mister, I'll pay for her" Natsume suddenly appeared and gave a card to the vendor.

"Oh!, Natsume-sama, here, ojou-san, 5 boxes of Howalons for you" the vendor became kind again and handed Mikan the Howalons. Mikan smiled widely and a chibi mikan inside her head is jumping and rolling and .. erm? For joy.

" Natsume arigato neh!, I'll pay you, PROMISE!" Mikan enthusiastically said and hugged Natsume.

"Oi, I didn't gave any permission to you to hug me Ichigo-kara, and be sure to pay me" Natsume glared at her.

"Gomene," Mikan muttered silently and removed her hands around Natsume.

"hm, Natsume, why are you here, you should rest." Mikan stated.

"My fever won't go down if I am stuck inside my room, I never thought I will meet you here" Natsume replied.

"Oh! If that so, why won't you walk with us"

"No,"

"Hmpf if that's what you said"

Mikan with Hotaru and Natsume separated ways.

Mikan and Hotaru went to the sacred shrine of gods to meet up with Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan looked around and there stood the statues of the 12 olympian gods.

'Isn't it unfair that I am being treated very special when I am the daughter of the enemy?' Mikan thought sadly as she stared at the statue of Zeus who stands the highest among the rest.

"Neh, Hotaru, where do you think I could find dad?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure where, lets look around"

Mikan and Hotaru went separate ways around the shrine and decided to meet up in 1 hour in the statue of Zeus.

There are so many artifacts, paintings, statue and such things to see in the sacred shrine.

As she walks along the corridor a lingering voice suddenly called Mikan's name.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked to the voice, she couldn't find the origin of the said voice.

"Mikan, come" The voice said and led Mikan to a wide, dark room. Due to Mikan's adaptability to darkness, she could see the whole room just dimly lighted.

Mikans eyes widened when she saw a tall statue of Hades at the center of the room.

"Dad..." Mikan muttered.

"Mikan, I'm so glad you are here in Gakuen Alice" a voice from Hades' statue said.

Mikan's hazel brown eyes completely became very dark. She went to the statue and touched it.

"Dad..." Mikan repeated.

Mikan pressed the jewel at the bottom of Hades' statue.

Her surroundings glowed and suddenly everything went dark again.

* * *

Mikan's eyes became hazel again and darkness engulfed Mikan as she braced herself to be awake.

WOW.. chapter 5 finished!... I hope you guys liked it!.. 2 updates in same day .. LOVE YAH ALL ;))


	6. Nymph and death

Thanks to the reviewers.

yoyoyo- YEAHP!, haha, love them all :D

lollovelolipop-omg, I so appreciate it. thank you very much, sorry i am a slow updater

a2zm - haha thanks :D

Sakura breeze- heyy J here is the update. Thank you

Gracieu Lee- teehee omg ILY thankyou vermuch

Msdgirl- many are asking about it, so watch out for it ;)

Cat- THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I AM SORRY FOR MY SO LATE UPDATE. Thanks so much J

Percy Jackson… well yeah kind of.

So here is the story

Mikan...

I am standing in front of a large, no enormous black gate. It suddenly opened and I saw a man dressed in black. He looks so old and his face looks so unidentifiable.

"Welcome Sakura Mikan" He stated as he removes his hood and I saw his face.

"You… Charon?" there is no mistake, this man is Charon but what is he doing here? Supposedly this is underworld.

"Yes, we've been waiting for you all these years" He said as he turn around and enter the large manor that looks so creepy, and I followed him. I don't know why I followed him. My body just moved in its own.

I opened the door and light glowed brightly that it blinded me. I felt a sudden shiver run into my spine.

"MIKAN!" Hotaru exclaimed as she barged inside the room. I blinked and tried to catch my surroundings. I am quite relieved that it is just a dream.

"We have been looking for you for hours in the shrine where have you been?" Anna followed with evident surprise and worry in her eyes.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything, all I know is I saw Hades' statue and wake up in this bed" I explained and tried to avoid to tell my dream. The girls might worry; I just want to keep it to myself for now.

After the three left I started drifting back to sleep again when suddenly a sound was heard in my window. I approach it and to my surprise I saw a wood nymph. She glowed in green and she got pointy ears. She put on a gesture telling me to let her come, and to my surprise I understand it.

"Sakura Mikan, what do you think you are doing here?" The nymph asked with an angry tone in her voice. I don't know what to reply. I just stared at her at surprise.

"Hey." She said and snapped a finger in front of my eyes. She glared at me; I feel a mad aura coming from her.

"Because I am a demi-god?" I replied, that is the best answer that I can give her. She nods her head and flew to my bed and there she lay flat.

"My name is Chaisa, yey! Correct answer! Very well done Sakura!" She replied and she suddenly grew big, a bit taller than I. I saw her features clearly, very beautiful wood nymph that every satyr can fall in love with her. She held both of my hands and look at me in the eyes.

"you are the daughter of Hades aren't yah?"

"Yes."

"You are too good to be his daughter unlike that-, never mind" I wonder what she is trying to tell me. It seems that this nymph is very friendly.

"What are you doing here by the way?" I asked with a grin to the fairy. I feel so comfortable with her.

"oh, I am here to be your partner!, you haven't chosen your partner right?" she grinned. Now I am wondering about this partner thingy, the teachers didn't tell me about this, oh well never mind. I feel so happy to have a partner. J

"really? That's good, but no one informed about this partner thingy" I replied with excitement. I feel so jumpy and comfortable now with Chaisa.

"Oh, am going to help you with school stuff, it is not actually mandatory but most nymphs have partner and I want to have one after I lost the other one." She replied with the sad tone at the end and I decided not to question her more about her past partner, I don't have the right to.

Both of us decided to sleep since it was already too late, guess it's alright since there are no classes tomorrow.

Next day…

Sun rays glinted through my window, I felt so peaceful in a split second when suddenly.

"BOO!" Anna just appeared to my window with unexplainable expression plastered on her face.

That move didn't fail to surprise me and I screamed loud enough for the birds 10 meters away from my room fly away from the tree.

"I'm sorry Mikan, haha, I'm pretty sure I surprised you" She said as she opened the window and entered my room.

What's with the window first Chaisa then Anna, there's a door you know.

"moahhh, Anna that move really did surprised me" I said as I massage my head which bumped to the headboard of my bed.

"I'm really sorry, Hotaru wanted to go to the central town and commanded me to wake you up, I'm too lazy to climb through the stairs, so I asked Mochu to elevate me here, oh she said they are waiting for us in 20 minutes in front of the central park gate, better be prepared fast" Anna said with a wink.

"Hey, A-an-a I-its g-getting h-h-ea-v-y-y" A boy from below, and I believe it's Mochu, said.

"OMG! Sorry Mochu, I'll wait for you Mikan at the front door, AAH!" Anna said just before she fell down.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed at frustration and bathe, dress up, got my purse, get ready in 10 minutes, now we got 10 minutes to run to the gate, which is like a mile more or less. I ran downstairs to meet with Anna and Mochu.

"Wow Mikan, you were incredibly fast" Mochu complimented, more like snickered.

"have you seen yourself in the mirror dear?" Anna asked, looking at me from head to toe. Then I realized, my blouse is buttoned wrongly, hair looks so messed up, not the right pair of shoes, in short I look like a mess.

"Oh my dad, sorry about that" I dashed to my room and fixed my self up. Gosh, that took me 8 minutes and 54 seconds.

"Mikan!, better to jump or run really fast down here" Anna shouted from below. Hotaru really is going to shoot me with her baka gun if we are late.

I prefer running down, I have this thing with heights you know.

"I have a teleportation scroll here with me, hold to me you guys" Mochu stated. Blinding light engulfed us and after that I just saw myself beside Hotaru.

"You guys are 10236 milliseconds late!" Hotaru said boredly. Well I guess it can't be helped.

"Hotaru, we just went to central park yesterday" I said, well I don't really mind it.

"Who said we are going to central park? Just follow me." Hotaru stated. I just nodded in agreement.

Hotaru flipped a coin and a sudden ducky floating vehichle appeared infront of them.

"What more can you expect from a demi-god?" Mochu nervously laughed. We hopped in and went to the southern forest.

Mochu and Anna left Hotaru and me. Hotaru just bugged the two to guide us to the southern forest.

"What makes you bring me here?" I asked, looking nervously at the trees. I guess it is kind of a bad idea to go here

"I just wanted to talk to you, REAL privately" Hotaru said with a smirk and dragged me deeper into the forest. I have a bad feeling about this, but I am with Hotaru, it will be alright.

We walked around the forest for hours, I think Hotaru is in a bad mood so I decided not to talk to here. But then I suddenly got a strange feeling so I put some couraged to talk to her.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked trying to overcome my rising voice. I looked at Hotaru closely and A realization struck me. This is not Hotaru.

I let go of her hand and backed of a few steps. "Who are you? What have you done to Hotaru?" I asked this person infront of me, trying to overcome the fear that is building up inside me.

"You finally noticed, I am just waiting for it," The person said and gave a dark chuckle and faced me.

"My, my, Sakura Mikan, I cannot believe that you were that slow. It took you hours eh?" She continued. I guess calling her a she is safe.

"Who are you?" I demanded again, I felt a rush of adrenaline to me saying Run, but It seems like my legs are sticked to the ground.

"Me? I am Thanatos but just call me Than-sama. I have been stalking you for the past days, daughter of hades" He said stepping a little closer and carressed my cheek. I felt a sudden coldness all over my body with that touch. Well, he is a he after all.

My fear level suddenly increased, what is the God of death doing infront of me.

"what business do you have with me?" I asked.

"I want you, simply you, or maybe your life. I kind of detest your father you know, he is really a pain in the ass with that rude attitude of him. Oh, and by the way there is no use for running away because you are physically sticked to the ground"

Thanatos changed to his true form. That makes it less creppier. I built a nullification barrier around me.

He removed his hand from my cheek and created a skull. My consciousness is bit by bit disappearing, my body is really weak and my legs are shaking.

"Say goodbye to your world Mikaaaan"

I closed my eyes but I felt a sudden power burst out of my body. When I opened it, I saw Thanatos trying to stand up, I guess I kinda hit him hard.  
This time I screamed, for help, my legs aren't sticked to the ground anymore and I reflexively run away as fast as I could.

"You won't get far away Mikan" He said but I didn't dare to look back, I just run and run and run. But then I tripped into something.

I gasped as I looked up. There is Thanatos smiling evily infront of me. "I said you won't get far away" He said as he look with those peircing eyes.

I saw so many skulls around me, and put my nullification to the highes level but I doesn't have any effect.

"Your efforts are futile young lady."

I prepared my self to be devoured by the skulls. but then...

"AAHHH!, Who the hell did that?" Thanatos exclaimed. I saw his back on fire, I felt so relieved as I saw Natsume behind him.

"Son of Zeus, guess you are one lucky young lady Mikan, but remember this I won't let you go" Thanatos said just before he disappeared. Natsume appraoched me and helped me up.

"thank you very much Natsume" I hugged him tightly, because I really feal comforted. This time I cannot stop the tears flowing down to my cheek.

Natsume hugged me back, and said. "This is just a repayment for what you've done the other night".

Thanks a lot for reading, hope you enjoy :), I'll try to update sooner k? reviews are highly appreciated.

Sorry if there are wrong grammars and typos. My microsoft word is in wreckage so I am using wordpad.

Thanks again :)


	7. Sakura and Lake

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, so here is the chapter 6 I hope you enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**I changed their ages to 1****st**** year Highschool, that is around 15-16 years old,**

**Mikan and the gang are all 16 years old**

Chapter 6- Sakura and Lake

Birds are chirping outside Mikan's room. The sun's rays are penetrating the translucent curtains that surround her room's pink walls.

Mikan scanned around the room, and suddenly, her eyes fell to some dark blue hair, owned by someone who is sleeping beside her. Realizing who the person is, Mikan blushed madly. Natsume can look so peaceful and handsome while he is asleep. Mikan's hands suddenly brushed some strands off his face and her eyes stared ate him.

'what in the world my body is doing to me?' Mikan asked herself in her mind as she massaged her temples.

"Taking chances aren't we, little girl?" Natsume smirked opening an eye. Mikan blushed and reflexively removed her hands from him.

"Sorry, didn't know you were awake. Haha" Mikan replied nervously and looked away from natsume.

"Hn"

"Anno, Natsume, Thankyou for last night., uhm..." Mikan said shyly trying hard not to get lost for words.

"Caught you two again, this is the 2nd night." Hotaru, who magically appeared in front of Mikan and Natsume said.

Mikan stared at Hotaru from head to toe as she recalled the events that happened yesterday.

"you are Imai Hotaru that likes to blackmail people, that is very money obsessed and very very very smart, aren't you?" Mikan said to Hotaru.

"Dummy, is there any other Imai Hotaru in the world? By the way, thanks for the compliments" Hotaru replied showing a bit of smile in her face.

Mikan stood up and Hugged Hotaru as tears runs her cheeks.

"I am so happy you are safe"

Mikan told Hotaru everything about her encounter with Thanatos and how natsume saved her.

"shouldn't we inform the higher ups about this?" Natsume asked.

"I think it is better not to, I just got a bad feeling about it or something, hehe" Mikan replied. She sighed and thought deeply about this matter.

"Fine, I'll be going" Natsume said and went towards the window.

"Arigato Natsume" Mikan said just before natsume jumped out of the window.

...

Mikan and Hotaru prepared for classes. Good thing they aren't late for the first period, especially with Jinno as their first subject teacher. Mikan stared at the open blue skies and white clouds as Jinno blabber random things about Math. The weather is fair, a beautiful morning to start with. But then the skies suddenly became dark violet in colour and a lightning flashed through the skies. Mikan blinked her eyes and she saw the fair weather again.

'My eyes are now the ones playing tricks to me' Mikan sighed.

"Sakura, better listen to class, " Jinno said quite annoyed, noticing Mikan's mind wandering away from the classroom.

"Gomenasai Sensei."

Mikan's head is filled with thoughts concerning the things she suddenly hears and see. It might be premonitions or something.

Classes for that day ended and Mikan decided to walk around the campus for a little bit.

Her feet brought her behind the high school building. Her tracks stopped when she suddenly saw a sakura in full bloom. The strange thing about this sakura is it is blooming even in summer.

"hey, pigtails girl" A voice coming from the tree said.

"WAH!, the tree just called me pigtails girl,!" Mikan exclaimed, surprised at the sudden appearance of the voice.

"Baka~" Natsume said and jumped out of the tree.

"A-ree?, Natsume,! Haha"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am just wandering around, is it alright to join you here"

"Do what you want." Natsume said and sat the other side of the tree. [well, mikan)(natsume {)(}tree]

Silence engulfed the two of them.

'_strange, why am I suddenly feeling this dokidoki?'_ Mikan taught as she hugged her knees trying to hide her flustered face.

'_Well, this feeling, maybe I am just too paranoid'_ Mikan thought trying to shrug the first taught that entered her mind.

"A~h Isn't that natsume-kun?" A high pitched voice suddenly squealed breaking the minutes of silence between Mikan and Natsume. Luna, the girl quickly ran towards Natsume and threw her arms around him.  
"Get away from me" Natsume said angrily. He tried to push Luna away but failed miserably.

"No, I won't, teehee~" Luna replied flirtily.

" Move or I will burn your hair" Natsume said as he glares to Luna with murder intent aura.

"ara, aren't you the transfer student? I am Koizumi Luna, 1st year. 2nd generation Aphrodite, Nice to meet you" Luna said to Mikan, finally noticing Mikan's presence, still not removing her arms around Natsume.

"Konichiwa, Sakura Mikan, 1st year, Hades, demi-god, yoroshiku," Mikan greeted Luna with a smile, facing Natsume and Luna.

"Ohhh, to be Hades' daughter is tough, I pity you, By the way, what are you doing with her under our cherry blossom natsume?" Luna said to Mikan afterwards to Natsume.

Mikan's bangs covered her eyes and stood up.

"I might be disturbing you two, I am so sorry. Oh, and to be Hades' daughter is not that bad," Mikan said just before she ran away from the sakura tree.

"Oi, Baka!" Natsume called but Mikan is already nowhere to be found.

"Get off me, you bitch" Natsume said to Luna. His patience reached its limit and he set Luna's hair on fire.

Luna removed her arms around Natsume as she tries to put off the fire.

"What was that for?" Luna exclaimed madly.

"hn`" Natsume said and rapidly walks away from Luna, towards a place he hopes Luna can't find him.

...

"Why does it hurt?" Mikan asks herself why crying. The scene of Luna and Natsume lovey dovey keeps replaying inside her mind. "There is nothing to cry about from that" Mikan said, trying to convince herself.

Her feet keep dragging her to a place that even she doesn't know. Mikan realized that she is in the middle of the forest. A shiver suddenly runs down her spine.

'_Wh-what if god of death suddenly appears here again?" _Mikan thought worriedly, she keeps walking and walking trying to comfort her nervousness.

'argh, first Luna and Natsume and then this'

She continuously wanders around the forest, but then she suddenly stopped on her tracks as she looked at a sparkling light in front of her.

She ran towards that light and a beautiful lake welcomed her . She brushes her tears from her eyes and approaches the lake. "Beautiful" She muttered.

She removed her shoes and socks and dipped her legs to the lake.

'waah this is so relaxing' mikan said with a smile on her face as she stared to the sparkling blue waters of the lake.

She stayed at her positions for a couple of minutes and tries to comfort herself. Mikan is still in the state of confusion, the feelings of sadness and anxiety is still lingering in her.

"You really love to invade the places that I usually went to." A voice suddenly said behind Mikan.

Mikan heard this and her mind went back to the real world after thinking about many things.

The figure stood between the two large trees of the lake, Mikan didn't fail to notice his alluring crimson eyes and soft blue hair.

"You, I am sorry Natsume, my feet suddenly brought me here" Mikan said with a chuckle, she then looked up the skies and stared at the birds.

"Hn, Really?" Natsume replied as he sat beside Mikan and dipped is legs in to the water.

Mikan looked at him and asked. "What brings you here?"

"This lake. I just want to get away from Koizumi; she's really getting to my nerves." Natsume replied and looked at Mikan.

" You... You cried?" Natsume said as he observed Mikan's puffy and reddish eyes.

"Is it really that obvious? haha, nothing, really" Mikan replied jokingly trying to avoid the topic.

"hn, seems impossible" Natsume said and diverted his eyes back to the lake.

"I prefer not to talk about it" Mikan replied. Minutes of silence engulfed the two of them again

"Koizumi is a bitch" Natsume suddenly said breaking the silence. "She always forces herself in me. It is really hard to deal with people like her." He continued.

"She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Mikan said, with an eyebrow raised.

"No she is not, and she never will. Why? Are you jealous?" Natsume teased.

Mikan's face flushed a faint tint of pink and slaps natsume's shoulders slightly.

"Who will be jealous to whom? Baka."

"You with Luna, because of me, Baka~"

"Why would I get jealous, Hmpf"

"Because you like me"

"In your dreams"

"My dreams often become reality"

"Save the dreaming reality yourself"

Natsume didn't bother to reply causing the silence to come again.

Water suddenly splashed to Mikan's face. Mikan was certainly surprised; she wiped the water off her face.

"What the hell is that for?" Mikan said madly, and pushed Natsume into the lake.

"O-oi Baka, I don't know how to swim!" Natsume said in between grasping for air. Mikan panicked and adrenaline rushed into her. She stretched her hand to Natsume and said "Natsume grab my hand."

Natsume quickly grabbed Mikan's stretched hand, Mikan clasped Natsume's hand and pulled him.

"A-ah!" Mikan suddenly screamed. Natsume pulled Mikan into the lake.

"Did you really think that a guy like me doesn't know how to swim? BAKA~" Natsume teased, seeing Mikan all soaked.

"Th-This is your entire fault!" mikan said as she splashes water to Natsume's face.

"It's your fault, you pushed me to the water" Natsume fought back.

"it's your fault, you splashed water to me."

"It's your fault, you went here."

"I am the one who went here first"

"I discovered this place 1st"

"Well, I am the one who went here first today"

Natsume didn't fight back and looked at Mikan's face and said. " You cheered up" with a small smile in his lips.

Mikan's face flustered and looked away.

"I think it is getting late. It's better to go back right now" Mikan said as she looked at the almost setting sun and swam back the shore.

"Ok" Natsume replied and followed Mikan. Mikan squeezed water from her hair and clothes and wear her socks and shoes.

"Are you sure you want to come back looking like that?" Natsume asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't have any choice, do I?" Mikan replied and turned around to look at Natsume.

"You?, how did you do that?" Mikan said, looking at the Natsume with completely dry clothes.

"I have fire alice you know" Natsume smirked.

"cheater" Mikan said and stuck her tongue out. "I would rather go back wet than to be dried up with your fire." She continued.

"fine, but at least wear this, your polka-dotted bra is visible you know." Natsume stated and threw his school jacket to Mikan's head.

Mikan's face flustered because of anger and put the jacket around her. "You pervert, hmpf" She said and walks away.

"hmmm. Do you know the way out of the forest?" Natsume said evilly.

"hehe... that is... um... hahaha. I don't" Mikan replied nervously.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, Ja~" Natsume said as he walks away rapidly with a smirk plastered oh his face.

"N-n-nat-su-meeee, wait for me!" Mikan said as she runs after Natsume.

'_you really are a baka' _Natsume thought with a chuckle

**Haha there is chapter 6, reviews are very much appreciated.**


	8. knowing

Hi, chapter 8 here, thanks a lot for the reviews, subscriptions and favoritesJ, I love you guys J

**Oh by the way, I changed Ruka's god parent, I came to realize that Demeter is somewhat nature advocated god, so I'll leave the god of the wild, and he's a satyr, so it is kinda weird ****J****.**

**Btw, I made this chapter while in airplane, haha. ****J**

...

Feelings...

"oi, Mikan, what in the world happened to you?" Hotaru asked after seeing Mikan soaking wet in the middle of the corridor of the dormitory.

"Well, haha just a little trouble back there, nothing to worry about" Mikan replied and scratched her head, Hotaru didn't buy her reason but she just shrugged it off.

Mikan's eyes wander around the corridor and found and announcement in the middle of the corridor. "Cultural Night, a week from now, Sunday, 5;00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m., Sign up for talent competition here

à" Mikan said, reading out loud the paper. Her eyes and smile widen after she finally got the message of the certain paper.

"Hotaru! Talent contest, hey lets go, It will be really fun" Mikan enthusiastically said to Hotaru. Hotaru on the other hand kept her poker face and rejected Mikan _wholeheartedly_.

"Aww, come on Hotaru, I can't do it without you"

"Do it yourself or find a bansho, you know, you can always do a partita"

"But I don't want to"

"Suit yourself, but I won't be joining you."

"Meanie Hotaru"

"Go back to our room before you catch a cold, oh wait, Idiots don't catch colds,"

...next day...

"achoo!" Mikan's sneeze is heard all over the classroom during homeroom. Narumi glanced at Mikan and asked if she is sick.

"Haha, no worries I a-am F-f-oi- AchoO! Fine" Mikan replied and rubbed her red nose. The other students sweat dropped and nervously chuckled.

"are you sure you don't want to go to the clinic?" Narumi said worriedly.

"No sensei, It is just a little cold, it will disappear eventually." Mikan replied and sneezed afterwards. They all went back to talking about the upcoming cultural night. Mikan felt depressed because Hotaru doesn't want to join her. She sighed and looked at the blue skies with white fluffy clouds and some flying birds, when suddenly; a crumpled paper suddenly hit her forehead.

Mikan opened the crumpled paper, and read the words that are written on it. 'I thought idiots don't catch cold. You are just acting aren't you? N.M'

Mikan glared at Natsume who is currently sitting diagonally beside her. She got a pen from her pocket and scribbled 'no I am not, whose fault do you think it is' and sneakily threw the paper to Natsume's table.

The paper hit again her forehead and she opened it 'I definitely have no idea'. Mikan glared at Natsume and vein popped on her forehead, she decided to write back and scribbled 'oh, yeah its y-' but then another paper hit her nose that caused her to stop writing.

She decided to open the letter first, 'I am sorry,' Mikan smiled at the paper, and decided to just keep both in her pocket and didn't't bother to reply anymore.

"Achoo!" Mikan sneezed again, and she rubbed her nose and teary eyes. Mikan just smiled and diverted her attention back to Narumi.

Homeroom classes ended... Lunch break.

"hohohohoh, what are you and Natsume-sama talking about, paper throwing huh? Isn't that just too sweet?" Nonoko teased Mikan after she approached her in a way that Mikan is the only one who is listening to it.

"Sweet? I don't think so, we are just talking about my cold," Mikan replied, explaining to Nonoko trying to erase the sweet impression between her and Natsume.

"Oh, is he worried about you? Mikan that is news, I shall write that in the feature page of the news paper, oh my story is gonna be great" Nonoko said with sparkles in her eyes. Nonoko is a member of the journalism club who releases newspaper every two weeks.

"He is not worried about me Nonoko, He just said sorry for something" Mikan replied thinking that Nonoko will be contented.

"O-M-G!, Natsume? He? Said? Sorry? TO YOU? Mikan this can be the front page of the Alice News! I am sure that Hermes-sama would be really pleased. Nonoko's journalist side surfaced and got a notebook and scribbled some details. Mikan snatched the notebook hastily and said. "Nonoko, please, don't ever put that thing in the news paper's front page. I am so begging you".

"Oh, so I can put it in the second page or feature articles, oh fun" Nonoko said with obvious delight in her face and snatched her notebook back.

"Hey"

"Oh, don't worry. I am just teasing you a bit, but Natsume, saying sorry to you is really something. Keep it up Mikan, lightning prince might fall for you" Nonoko replied. Mikan is flabbergasted and felt heat rising up in her cheeks.

"No one is going to fall for whoever he is" Mikan said half screaming, emitting a dark aura.

"easy. Mikan-chan" Nonoko said sweat dropping.

'no wonder you are Hades-sama's daughter' Nonoko thought.

...

"Natsume! Obento!" Luna's high pitched voice was heard all over Natsume's classroom as she extends her red lunch box to Natsume.

"Hyuuga, so lucky" A guy from the class commented.

"Luna-chan, Natsume seems like he doesn't want it, I can have it instead" Another boy. Said.

Natsume glanced at a certain brunette at the room and smirked.

"Koizumi, arigato for the bento" Natsume said, taking the lunchbox and walks away from the classroom.

Luna's face brightened up and let out a flirtatious squeal and followed Natsume to who-knows-where.

"That is strange; Natsume never accepted anything from girls." The guy said.

"Yeah, maybe, Luna is a special case?" Said another one.

"Damn, I won't stand any chance against Hyuuga" another said while crying.

Mikan watched the scene from where she and Nonoko are talking and the dark aura she's emitting got stronger that it can be felt through out the classroom. The people looked at her with some kind of horrified expression.

"Mikan-chan..." Nonoko called Mikan quite nervously.

...

"Natsume-kuu~un!" Luna squealed as she follows Natsume to the place where he intended to go.

Natsume spotted a nearby trash can, he looks at the lunchbox then back at the trashcan, he sighed and threw the lunch box inside the trashcan. Luna's smiling face turned into a dark expression, and glared at Natsume.

"Hey, what is that for? I have worked hard for that bento" Luna said to Natsume darkly.

"Hn" Natsume replied, not bothering to look at Luna.

"Why did you accepted it in the first place?" Luna asked.

"I have my own reasons" Natsume replied and drifted away from Luna.

With that, Luna's eyes became watery and tears started to go down to her cheeks. She fisted her hands and knelt to the ground.

"If you can't be mine, you won't be taken by anybody else." She said vengefully looking at the disappearing figure of Natsume.

Darkness engulfed Luna, and she finds herself floating in the middle of nowhere.

"Luna dear, why are you crying?" A womanly voice said, and a figure appeared in front of her.

"You…, What are you doing here?" Luna said, as she wipes the tears from her eyes, while glaring at the woman in front of her.

"I am here to comfort my daughter, is that bad?" She said and approached Luna.

"Everything will be fine, just leave it to mother ok?" the figure said and hugged Luna as an evil smile appeared in her face. "I am going to make sure that the people who needs to pay are going to pay."

Luna's eyes darken and gave a nod as a reply.

…

"Natsume!" Ruka called as he approaches Natsume under the favorite cherry blossom.

Natsume who looks like sleeping opened an eye to look at Ruka and sat straight.

Ruka approached the devastated looking Natsume and sat beside him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing really, just something is bothering my mind." Natsume said massaging his temples.

"Hehe, are you sure it's someTHING?" Ruka said stressing the 'thing'. Natsume raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean by that?"

"I know that you know what I mean, I am not your best friend for nothing" Ruka teasingly said, he picked a sakura petal from the ground and caressed it between his fingers and looked at it for a while.

"Sakura eh?" Ruka said, placing the petal on Natsume's head.

Natsume brushed the petal off his head and sighed.

"I am not thinking about polka dots" Natsume said.

"I am not referring to Mikan-san." Ruka said with hidden amusement.

Natsume's eyes widen. Oh yeah, Ruka pawned him.

"So you are thinking about her?" Ruka asked.

"Not really" Natsume said.

"Oh, so it is not a no." Ruka said.

Ruka smirked and continued to corner Natsume.

"Let's just stop this pointless convrsation" Natsume said, avoiding the topic.

"attention, Nogi Ruka-sama's pictures are already available, just go to Imai Hotaru-sama to purchase pictures. 100 rabbits each" The school speaker suddenly boomed all throughout the campus.

The person whose name is first said in the paging system, suddenly jerked up.

"Ruka, Imai, got you again." Natsume stated looking at the Ruka who is ready to leave.

"I don't know how she and Mikan-san became best friends" Ruka sighed.

"Strange, people are asking that about us as well" Natsume said with a smirk and chuckled a bit

"I am going for some hunting, Catch you later Natsume" Ruka continued and walked away.

'_Ruka … really…' _Natsume said in his head.

…

**Sorry for this update. **

**Busy sophomore year. :'(, **

**Thanks a lot for reviews guys, 40. 3, that is a big thing for me. Thankyouuu ****J, I will try to update asap. J**


	9. Surprises

I haven't updated my story for a long time :O. deep sigh. Okay so here it is.

_Life is complicated, but that what makes it exciting right?_

Surprises

Mikan POV

'_-sama, I can't say that I failed, I can't say that I succeed as well. Zeus' son came just in time' A man fully clothed in dark said to a certain someone in the dark. Oh, where is this place. So red and black but it has a soothing not creepy effect on me. Skulls are scattered in the wall. Wait why am I here?_

'_The plan has changed, don't touch her for now. I want to see what's going to happen with that witch's plan. But make sure to protect her at all cost' the deep voice coming from the dark replied. I shivered as a sudden gust of wind passed by me._

'_Show yourself, I know you are there' the voice from the darkness said. I froze in my spot, I got found oh no. I tried to talk but nothing is coming out from my dried throat._

'_Ahhh, what a waste, I thought my hiding skills was perfect' A female's voice said, I turned in my back and saw a middle aged woman. She walked towards me, I tried to run but I can't. She walked and walked and walked, to my surprised she just passed through me. Wait? I am ghost? What just happened? Am I in the underworld? Well, it seems like it. _

'_Mikan' the woman said to the person in the darkness._

"MIKAN!" this time the voice changed, it became higher and louder. "wake up sleepy head" I tried to open my eyes a bit, everything looked so blur. I rubbed my eyes and a face of Chaisa suddenly appeared infront of me. I looked at the clock in my bedside 5:45 am. It's still very early. Chaisa flew towards the balcony and gesturing for me to go there. I just did what she told me and a very nice view of the horizon unfolds

The sun is so pretty, I swear. So here I am watching the sun rise, I wonder how Apollo-sama does this kind of thing. The simple rising and setting of the sun can be very pretty. Sigh, I am just a week in this school but so many things already happened, I already miss my mom. I let myself lean on the railings of the balcony. So peaceful morning, well except for the part that Chaisa woke me up, but I am thankful because it is the first time that I saw the sunrise here in Gakuen Alice, it is extraordinarily beautiful.

"You like it?" Chaisa asked me with the goofy grin plastered in her face.

"Love it" I replied returning the same smile that she gave me.

She must've felt I am lonely these past few days and decided to cheer me up. Waking this early is worth it. I really love this little nymph partner I have. The two of us just stared in the horizon, none of us dared to break the soothing silence as we watch the sun go up the horizon.

I decided to stretch my whole body. "Thanks a lot, I really really love it" I said and patted her very tiny head and walked towards my bed and checked the time again. 6:02 am, 4 hours before my first class will start, more than enough time to prepare myself for the day. I did my daily routine and looked forward for another day. There is no space to be depressed and sad for the events that happened. Inhale-exhale I can do this!

"Hotaru I am bored". Hotaru looked at me with an eye brow raised. "What happened to you and you woke up so early, it's so not like you" My bestfriend said to me. Well, Hotaru is right indeed, it is so not me to wake up this early given that my classes are at 10.

"Chaisa woke me up to see the sun rise with her. It was so pretty that I can't sleep anymore"

So here I am in Hotaru's room bugging her so early in the morning. It seems like a sudden thought hit Hotaru just now, she looked at me with those purple orbs that never failed to mesmerize me and a small smile was shown in her lips.

"I just know a place that you'll love" She said and dragged me out of her room.

…

"Where is this place exactly" or perhaps what is this thingy you said that I will like.

"Just follow me idiot, you will really love it if not, I am going to give you 1,000 rabbits"

1,000 rabbits? Smirk. Hotaru will give me 1,000 rabbits. This is something new. I know, I am just going to make a poker face expression when we reach that place and say 'I don't like here' and get my 1,000 rabbits, sounds great right?

I can't help but to smile with my very genius plan.

"Your plan won't work out" Hotaru said. Is she a mind reader? No, she is not, if she is she would've told me that already. Am I that easy to read?

"Yes you are" okay I give up, she really is a mind reader. No, I am just easy to read. Well, whatever.

"You are just easy to read, Baka~" Hotaru looked at me with poker face and stuck her tongue out. Oh well, she really is my best , I'll just execute my great plan. *smirk.

Hotaru suddenly halted and that made stop too. I guess we are here. She stared at a big oak door with a sign in greek, I wasn't able to read it since Hotaru quickly slammed the door open.

A beautiful view came into my eyes, even much prettier than the sunrise this morning. I can feel that my eyes are twinkling in delight and my mouth hang open. I can't help it; the place is just too beautiful.

"It looks like your plan is not well executed" Hotaru smirked. Oh well, it is crazy for me to think that Hotaru will really give me 1,000 rabbits just to not like this. It is impossible for me to not like this. I love this place too much to hate it.

"Hotaru you are simply the best!" I ran and attempted to hug Hotaru. And that attempt is magically successful. "Sure, anytime"

Hotaru cheered me up a lot. I'm so lucky to have Chaisa and Hotaru around.

The room is exquisite, it is the school's store room of musical instruments, some are even used by the the greek god of music, Apollo-sama. Apollo-sama made me so happy today. I said a silent prayer to Apollo-sama and thanked him.

"Hello my dears what brings you here" I jumped because of shock, a statue suddenly talked. I stared at the statue and ran cover behind hotaru.

"Hello" Hotaru replied stoically.

"Oh! Don't be scared, I'm so sorry for that. I shall introduce myself; I am Shizehigentaruyefrino the guardian of this place and a friend of the Mousai." The statue said cheerily, oh great this statue is so sanguine. That eased the nervous feeling inside me, Shi-what must be a great person er… statue.

"Shizehigentaruyefrino-san, I am Hotaru and this is Mikan, we are here to borrow an instrument"

"I know who you are, like DUH. Hades-sama and Hephaestus-sama might kill me for not knowing you. HAHAHAHA. Oh sure, you guys are free to get any instrument, but you should return it ok?" Shi-whatever replied with a wink in the last part of his statement. I really like this statue.

"Waaah! Arigatou statue-san" I can't help but to jump because of happiness.

"Hey! I am not statue-san, I am the great Shizehigentaruyefrino, a friend of the Muses, remember that" Shizehi-whatever said. Oh well at least I am able to memorize the first 7 letters of his name.

"Thanks again" I said and went to the other side of the room where all the musical instruments that can be seen in the world are stored inside oak shelves with glass protecting it.

I scan the names of the instruments starting from A and walked and walked until I reached the V index. A brown curvy instrument, with 4 strings, 2 holes, 4 pegs, a fine tuner, a bridge and a bow caught my eyes. Just what I want, this cannot be mistaken for viola, I swear this is it, the violin.

I tried to open the glass protecting it, but the glass just won't budge. I sighed, so how am I supposed to get the precious violin. I turned around to look for help, luckily Hotaru was here staring at some of the instruments. "Hotaru, how to do this thing" I called on her and scratched my head.

"There is a finger print scanner below, place your thumb there, read the signs Baka" Hotaru said not bothering to look at me.

I looked at the nameplate there is a square thingy that surely looks like a finger print scanner. I placed my thumb there just as what hotaru said. It made a silent beeping sound and the glass opened. Oh yes! I quickly but carefully get the violin and the violin case. To my surprise, another violin and violin case appeared in the shelf. Wow. This place is really amazing.

I plucked the strings, and to my surprise it is perfectly tuned. My happiness cannot be contained, I smiled at the violin, I just love this baby so much.

The bow went to my hand on itself, ok I am surprised again. I don't want to be surprised anymore; those are already enough surprises for today. It feels like the violin is telling me to play it.

I put the violin and the bow to position and closed my eyes. What shall I play? Hmmm. I know!

I played Eine Kleine Nachtmusik Allegro to match up my mood. I positioned my fingers to a string and e string and strike the strings to have the starting chord of the song. This violin is just so amazing; the sound is so full and pretty. My hand played the violin on its own and let my mind drift somewhere. Every note is so magical. The violin is pretty magical, it is really something. It calms and soothes my mind as I play every note. And I ended the song with a double stringed g.

I heard two pairs of hands clapping and I opened my eyes and see Hotaru and Shizehig-whatever looking at me with gleeful faces. I smiled at them.

"That was very nice Sakura-sama it moved me to tears. Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, allegro movement, so perfect, I bet Mozart will haunt you in your dreams saying you are very good" Shizehig-whatever said with exaggerated wiping of tears. I beamed a smile at him and muttered small thanks to him.

"I will borrow this violin for a while Shizehig…"

"entaruyefrino-san" Hotaru continued. I eyed her a thankful look.

"No!, No!, the music you made moved me to tears, you can have that violin" the first statement made me seriously nervous. I smiled the widest grin I today. I ran towards him and hugged the stone hard statue.

"really? Really? Can I really have it?" I said with pleading eyes. I really want the violin. I'll do everything just to have that magical instrument.

"Of course, Musicians such as you has the right to have that instrument. It's all yours, we still have many in stock don't worry"

"Oh thank you, thank you so much"

I packed the violin and went back to my room with a goofy grin.

Question! What is the name of the statue in the musical instruments' room? No cheating!

Mousai are the goddesses of music, song and dance

Apollo is the god of the Sun, Poetry, and Music.

Sorry this chapter is kind of boring. I'll update fast. promise


	10. Music

Really guys, your reviews motivate me a lot. Thank a lot :D

It's really boring in the airport. I got nothing to do *sigh. This is the product of boredom. Here we go!

Chapter 9 – Hear me

Hotaru POV

I'm glad that Mikan cheered up, she looked like a zombie these past few days due to that death god and Luna. To show her the Musical instruments' room is the least thing that I can do for her. I sighed; things are starting to get complicated here with all that Hotaru-sama, Hephaestus-sama shit. I just want my old life to come back. But, I love the fact that people worship me here *smirk.

Mikan's have been so jumpy about her new violin. We are still in our last subject but all I can see in her face of her is 'I want to go back to my room and play my new violin'. She is smiling the whole day and it is getting annoying, I wonder how her cheek muscles were able to handle all her smiling the whole day.

"The finches in the Galapagos Islands were very important in the discovery of evolution… blah blah blah blah blah" I hear the teacher say, well I actually didn't hear the last part. *Sigh I just can't understand why we still study these science stuffs if we all believe that these are all because of the Titans or Olympians. Misaki-sensei said that we still should study what the ordinary humans study and believe. Ok fine whatever. I know everything about this topic, there is no sense at all if I listened to the teacher.

"The father of gene-*ring* oh well, I guess that's all for today, class dismissed" is Gregor Mendel, I know I know. And the annoying teacher left. I'm so happy that everything for today ended.

"Hey Polka, can't you wipe off that smile in your face, doesn't your cheek muscles hurt already" I hear Hyuuga say as he leans on Mikan's desk. The annoying jerk, I don't know what he is up to again. Mikan glared at him for a split second but smiled again. "I'm just too happy today Natsume" Oh, Mikan didn't pick a fight with Natsume today; she really is in good mood. Natsume's face looked surprise to Mikan's feedback. He is expecting "Don't call me Polka, you jerk" or "why do you care?" or "Try to smile" or something along those lines. Natsume has something for Mikan, only idiots cannot see that. Well, Mikan is an idiot, she won't know. Natsume eyed me suspiciously and looked back to Mikan. He hit Mikan's head lightly with a notebook and said "Ja ne".

"Hotaru! Let's go, let's go" I let myself to be dragged by Mikan in her room.

"So Hotaru, about the cultural festival thingo, the piano won't be a problem, please please please?" Mikan looked at me with pleading puppy dog eyes. Oh, I almost forgot that she invited me to play the piano for her accompaniment in the cultural festival. It has been years since I last played the piano, unlike Mikan, my passion for music is not strong. I looked at her blankly and said 'no' frankly.

The look in her face is priceless; it just made me giggle inside my head. "Hotaru please" She pleaded again. Can't she understand the word "no", well what can I expect, she is Mikan after all. Mikan looked at me with a broken expression and went to her room and shut the door. She clearly knows that shutting the door cannot keep me outside since I have a spare key for her room.

I sighed; she needs some time alone with her violin. I don't want to perform in crowd; it's just a waste of time, that's why I don't want to accompany her.

I walked towards my room but I stopped in my tracks when I hear _Pathetique _being played in the violin. Mikan, she really is a virtuoso. I leaned my back on the wall and closed my eyes listening to the beautiful yet sad melody that the violin creates. The notes are flowing delicately and beautifully and completely enticing my ears and mind to listen to the music. But… why does it sound so incomplete?

Wait what is that? I can hear a piano joining in. The piano is unbelievably perfect, a shiver ran down to my spine, the blending of these two different instruments can make such a great change in music like this. Piano and violin, these two instruments are so magical indeed. Wait, why am I thinking things like this, this is so not me. Suddenly, I feel something in my cheeks, my cheeks are wet. Chuckle, I cannot believe music made me cry. The great Hotaru cried because of her best friend and another unknown person, I now feel so _Pathetique_.

I shrugged it off and walked towards my room. I really want to know who the pianist is.

…

"Hotaru!" Mikan called. Right now, Mikan and I are visiting the shrine of gods to pray and give some offering to these stu-, almighty gods.

"I'll go to Hades-sama's shrine, take your time with your dad." Mikan said and left me alone here in this place. It's kind of hot here, reflecting the powers of Hephaestus. Dad, why am I here right now? There are fires in every corner of the room, it's kind of creepy but it's soothing.

"Imai-san?" Ruka Nogi, what is he doing here? I ignored him and continue with pondering my thoughts about my Dad. I can feel that he placed himself beside me. Oh great, my quiet loner time is now ruined by bunny boy. I want to ignore him so I close my eyes and mutter a small prayer and offering for Hephaestus.

_Dad, if you can hear me, please get me out of this place (Gakuen Alice) or else I'll destroy this shrine of yours._

To my surprise, just in time to open my eyes, Bunny boy opened his eyes as well. Our eyes meet for a split second, Oh well it doesn't matter. But I can certainly feel that awkward feeling inside him and he is blushing. Okay he is blushing, this will be a nice picture 250 rabbits each picture will do right?

"Hey Ruka" I blinked and capture the image.

Invention #24601: Camera Contact lens CamCon for short. And invention #22022 Taru waves

These are connected to your brain. Just think of taking a picture then blink, it will be automatically stored into the memory card. The data is transmitted via high frequency waves that I call Taru waves, this transmission is even much more effective than radio waves.

These contacts features: 24 megapixels, incredibly high resolution video recording, gets all the color that can be seen in the visible spectrum, preview when you think of the magical word *toot*.

Also available in shades and glasses, 43,000 rabbits each.

*Smirk I am going to be rich. It made my smirk wider when I see bunny boy's horrified expression.

"What did you just do?'

"I just looked at you. Is that bad?"

"It's creepy"

"I know"

"Is Natsume with you?" I asked him, I might get pictures of him as well to sell at even higher price.

"A while ago, but we split up, he is going to do something"

Wearing CamCon today brought me a lot of luck; my instincts are very dependable indeed.

"Imai-san do you want to go somewhere, a little snack would be nice?" He asked me with that smiley smiley face of him. It's disgusting, but others might like it *smirk.

"Sure" And I shall get more pictures, and more money, this day is getting better every second. Oh wait how about Mikan?

"HOTARU! YOU DUMMY" I can feel something vibrating in my pocket. Oh. That Hotaru you dummy is my message alert especially assigned to Mikan.

Invention #1432 Alice Cellular Phone

Cell phone that can be used by alice people only. Can be used only inside of premises of Gakuen Alice, no charges apply. 22,000 rabbits only, currently on sale.

Features: Super thin body, touch and type feature, suddenly appearing qwerty pad, GAW support(gakuen alice web), Wifi, 10.98242321 megapixel camera, iHotadroid OS,pre-installed apps (if you want more buy in iHotadroid apparket store), 4.00gb of RAM, Inchou processor Corei22, super clear voice and fast text transmission because of Taru-waves.

'_Hey Hotaru, Im n da HwaLon store nrby. D line is vry long, ul just get imp8ent w8ing 4 me hir. You go sumwer U nid 2 go. Let's just m8 aftr I got my HwaLon. 2dles. –M!kn'_

Is she trying to annoy me with this crappy texting of her?

Another message from Mikan came

'_Yes, I am trying to annoy you. Just kidding Hotaru. I'll get you a box as well, don't worry. Ja ne –M.S.'_

That girl had a nerve to do this to me. Oh well, at least I don't need to worry about her.

"You look scary Imai-san, is there something wrong" Bunny boy asked me looking at my Alice phone.

"That is not the right words to say when you are worried about a person" I said to him nonchalantly.

"Let's go to Dainty's Restaurant, I heard the food there is great and all the chefs there have cooking alice."

"Whatever, I am hungry right now. Since you invited me, you know what to do right?"

"I'll pay, okay"

"Good"

Free food, and another bunch of money is coming to me, this is getting awesomer.

Did I just think of the word 'awesomer'? Mikan germs is really rubbing in me.

Natsume POV

Where is that idiot Ruka? He might be in his favourite restaurant. Nice it's just across the street. Wait, isn't that Ruka and … Imai? I might be hallucinating; I shake my head for a bit and blink. No, I am not hallucinating. Are they dating or what? They are just by the glass wall so it is easy to spot them.

Imai must be scheming something, agreeing to go out with Ruka and all, unless she likes him. The latter is almost impossible tho'. What am I supposed to do here? I better visit the shrine of the gods, I might find something interesting.

Howalons, isn't that polka's favourite?

"Miss 5 boxes of Howalons please" Speaking of the devil.

That girl is really an idiot, always having that smile plastered in her face all the time. And she is such a pig, 5 boxes of howalons? She better have her money this time.

"Kyaa, Its Natsume-sama" A high pitched scream suddenly burst from the line of howalons.

Oh crap, I never thought that they will be here at this time.

Oh yes I am very happy right now, I am being surrounded by so many fangirls, around 30? *insert strong sarcasm*

They are so annoying, all of them.

"Oh Natsume you are here, I've been looking for you all the time" Polka suddenly appeared by my side grabbing one of my arms.

"Natsume, what took you so long, I swear. Oh I am so sorry, I still have a date with Tsume, Ja" She said with a wink as she drags me out of the crowd. I can see the awestruck, depressed faces of the fangirls, this is so awesome.

"you owe me 6 boxes of howalons Hyuuga-sama" Polka said mockingly, oh well, I owe her this time.

"Thanks" I muttered not bothering to look at her.

"Hehe" that's all she said and smiled at me with that more idiotic smile of her.

"I'll buy you howalons tomorrow." I said, wait, why did I just say that? Crap.

"Really, really, really, really, really? OMD thanks a lot, 6 extra-large boxes of howalons please." She sure is a pig. How is she able to eat all of those sweet pink thing. It kind of reminds me of Uneomiya.

"Nah I am just kidding"

"You said it already. And I saved you from your biggest nightmare, I am just asking you for howalons in exchange of the shameless thing that I did just now"

"Who says that I need help?"

"I am saving the lives of those fangirls of yours"

"You don't need to"

"I want to, and that saved your alice too right? Aww, C'mon Natsume. I even told them that we are on a date"

"Fine, fine" I give up, I can't handle Polka's unending rants

"Yata, Arigatou, I am so going to look forward for my howalons tomorrow" She said as she wraps her arms around me. This is awkward, but… I like it. Wait what did I just think? There is something wrong with me

"Ah, sorry." She withdraws her arms around my waist and looks away from me. She must've felt awkward.

"hn"

"Oh Natsume, let's go there" She said and dragged me, again.

We went inside a music store named Lerick.

"You like music?" I asked. A girl like her has an interest in music? That kind of thing is a bit unexpected.

"Yes. Music is one of the most important things in this world. It's my first and might be my last love. Hehe" I can actually see that her face is radiating. First and last love eh? She's cute. Damn, no, I did not just think that she is cute right? Right? Okay whatever, Natsume you are getting out of character.

Mikan went over to the other side of the store to see some stuff.

A grand piano in the center of the store caught my attention. I am tempted to press some of its keys.

"Sir, would you like to try our latest grand piano. This grand piano is made in Vienna. Of course, this is made by the most prestigious music instrument producing companies. They all collaborated in making this piano" says the sales clerk. Piano made in collaboration, sounds interesting might as well try this thing. I sit on the chair and stretch my fingers. I don't know why but I started to play one of Beethoven's masterpieces _Sonata Pathetique_

Meanwhile in Olympus

"_Zeus-sama" The messenger of the gods say as he approach the lightning god_

"_Hermes"_

"_There are some casualties happening in Gakuen Alice these past few days"_

"_I know"_

"_Hades' daughter is alive"_

"_I know"_

"_What the? Boss, how am I supposed to do my task as the messenger of gods if you knew everything that I am supposed to convey to you?"_

"_I'm so sorry Hermes, I asked Chiron already via Iris message, because I keep worrying. I can sense there is something big is going to happen sooner or later"_

"_I hope you are just overly worried about Olympus"_

"_I hope too"_

"_Oh Hermes, I pre-ordered upgraded ACP(alice cellular phone) from Hephaestus. You can just send me the message, or tweet or post in the Olympians group if you want to convey something, it's much more easier. Oh and I am assigning you to keep track and always update the 0LyMp!ans Blog I suggest make a god messenger software. Oh my look at this. Hera just chat me saying I should come over to her room, she has a surprise for me. Sorry Hermes need to go."_

And Zeus leaves the messenger of the gods with awestruck face and opened jaw.

Even gods can be techy you know.

**Hi everyone, reviews are very much appreciated :D**


End file.
